Summer After
by ThereWillBeSeddie
Summary: A take on what happened after DH. I wrote this almost 5 years ago...Ron/Hermione mainly. Other couples as well.
1. Letters

_The Letters_

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry but I can't make it to the Burrow this summer. My mum and dad will be gone a lot a they need someone to watch over our house. I'm really sorry because I really did want to see you. Can you believe it's June already and we haven't even seen each other? It odd, very, very, odd. So how has your summer been going? Mines been quit boring and uneventful quit frankly. I can't even console in books. I know I know you don't have to act like the worlds crashing down or coming to an end. Well please write me back as soon as possible._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione Granger grabbed the nearest envelope and addressed the letter to Ronald Weasley at the Burrow. She looked around for the little owl Pigwideon that Ron's letter inviting her to stay for the summer had came with.

"Pig, where did you go?" She asked.

She looked under her bed and a twittering little owl spun out from underneath out of control. She offered the owl a little treat to calm him down and attached the letter to Ron to the little owl's foot.

"Take this letter to Ron ok?" Hermione said.

The owl hooted and flew out her open window. She sighed. She had really wanted to see Ron this summer. Just as Hermione was about to sit down on her bed an unfamiliar owl flew in through her window. The owl sat perched on her desk with a letter with Ginny's handwriting on it. She snatched the letter and opened it quickly.

Hermione,

Hello. You will never guess where I am! Well I'm spending the remainder of my summer at Godrics Hollow with Harry. Can you believe it? I do get to help watch little Teddy though. Can you believe he's already one and a half? It's so odd. I miss Tonks and Lupin so much. Every time I see little Teddy I can see them both looking back at me. It's hard. But anyways. From your last letter I'm assuming you're not going to go and see Ron at the Burrow. Well I know this sounds just a bit scary for you but….what if you just invite Ron over for the summer? He does still have feelings for you Hermione it was just hard for him….you know dealing with Fred's death and all. We all miss him of course, but Ron needs to get out. Apparently Harry gave Mum the Resurrection Stone and Mum never stops using it. George doesn't mind though. Even when Fred is a Ghost he's still as mischievous as ever. It's tough for Ron and he needs to get away. Could you please, please, please, try and get him out of that house. Right back as soon as possible!

Love,

Ginny

Hermione sighed looking down at the letter and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to reply.

_Ginny,_

_I'm so happy that you and Harry are finally back together. He really missed you. I hope you two have fun. Keep it G rated for Teddy won't you? Just kidding just nothing to…er….funny around the baby. I miss them to Gin. It's horrible. Maybe you're right I should have Ron come to my house this summer. It's not like anything will go on. And Gin please don't try and convince me otherwise. Last summer he only kissed me because we were all fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort. And at Christmas he didn't kiss because he wanted to. He kissed me because of the mistletoe and you know it. So let's just drop it. The Resurrection Stone? That was decent. Did your mum cry? I bet she did. But I thought The Resurrection Stone made the dead sad and depressed. Well it is Fred we're talking about, he could never be sad or depressed. Gosh, even though Fred and George used to make fun of me I miss those two being together. I bet George is happy. Hmmm….yes, yes, I will ask Mum and Dad if Ron can come. Please write back as soon as you can. _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione placed the letter in the envelope and attached it to the large owl and it flew off into the distance.

"MUM!" Hermione yelled running down the stairs and tripping over the last one and falling flat on her face in front of her father.

"Hermione Jean. You are so uncoordinated." Laughed Dr. Granger picking up Hermione from the floor.

"Dad can I speak to you and Mum in the sitting room in a moment." Hermione asked.

"Er….sure Mums already in there so let's go."

Hermione ran into the sitting room despite her father yelling after her to be careful.

"Hey Mum, I was wondering…ummm since I can't go to the Burrow if-"Hermione began.

"If Ronald could come over here instead?" Dr. Granger (her mum not dad) asked as she finished Hermione's sentence.

"Er well…yes. Please Mum!" Hermione begged.

"Joe, do you think that would be all right?" Hermione's mum asked as Dr. Granger walked into the room.

"Oh I don't see why not. But let's make something perfectly clear though. No funny business he will sleep in the guest room and-"but he was cut short.

"Oh Dad nothing is going on between us. Trust me."

"Oh I do. Yes….er…oh well….yes that'll be fine."

Hermione hugged both her parents and ran up the stairs.

_**The Burrow**_

Ron sat at the kitchen table with Bill, Fleur, George, and the ghost of Fred. All were eating breakfast, except Fred.

"Ron 'oo eez eet zat you are zo anxiouz to 'ere back from?" asked Fleur poking her sausages with her fork, with a semi-disgusted look on her face.

Fred and George sniggered.

"What?" Ron asked suddenly aware that he hadn't touched his food and his eyes were transfixed on the window.

"'Oo eez eet?" Fluer asked again sticking the sausage into her mouth and not looking as disgusted as before.

"Oh, isn't it obvious darling? He is waiting for Hermione's letter to come back." Bill said patiently as Ron ears turned bright red.

"Ah I zee. Zat eez very sweet Ron. She eez a very pretty girl eezn't she boyz?" Fleur asked Fred and George who were sniggering at the brightness of Ron's ears.

"Well since I haven't seen her since I died it's a bit more difficult to know. She was always a pretty one though." Fred said.

"Well our dear little bro hasn't even tried to re-kindle his undying love for her since then either." George said twirling The Resurrection Stone in his hand a placing the ring that possessed the stone back on his finger.

"Well, zat eez not good Ron!" Fleur said so angrily that all the boys looked at her.

"What?" She asked," EeIt eez not like she eez not an attractive leetle girl. Boyz in ze Muggle world will want 'er very eezily! Boyz zhould alwayz try to….to…..confez zere feelingz with za women zey love. Young boyz are zo oblivouz!" Fleur cried.

"But-But-"but Ron suddenly lost words as he looked out the window to see a little owl flying towards the window. He snatched the owl at first chance a tore upon the letter and read it. Then read it again. He sighed.

"What?" they all asked.

"She can't come." Ron said sadly.

But before anyone could say a thing an otter patronus soared onto the room. Ron knew immediately that it was Hermione's.

The Partonus spoke in Hermione's voice, "Ron I know my letter said I can't make it to the Burrow but I asked Mum and Dad and they said maybe you could come see me this summer instead. If you can I ask that you please leave this coming Wednesday. Tell everyone I said hi and please respond as fast as you can."

Fred and George sniggered at how happy Ron looked, and then the little otter popped into nothingness.

_**Hermione's House**_

Hermione waited for what seemed to be hours for Ron's patronus to come back. She had just almost fallen asleep when she saw a silvery puppy soar through her window. It was Ron's patronus.

"Hermione thanks for the invite. Mum and Dad said that was fine with them. And I will be coming this Wednesday. Everyone said hello back. See you on Wednesday." Then the puppy vanished.

Hermione sighed she couldn't wait for Ron to come. And on the inside she felt like this summer was going to be the best so far. Hermione walked towards her window and saw in the distance that same unfamiliar owl flying towards her open window. She let it fly in and took the letter.

Hermione,

Glad to here you took my advice on Ron coming. He sent a letter to Harry already. I'm telling you Hermione he still likes you very much. Well anyway Teddy is so like Lupin yet so like Tonks. He said his first sentence today. Harry cried. He said, "Where muma and daddy." I cried as well. He really misses them. We all do. Well don't bother writing back Ron's told us everything. And Harry and I are keeping it G rated Hermione Jean Granger! I am 18 though so therefore I don't have to be completely G. Well have a fun time with my brother. See you.

Love,

Ginny

Hermione looked at the letter again and laughed. But somehow she knew Ginny was wrong about Ron….wasn't she?


	2. Ron's Arrival

Arriving

Hermione ran all around her house on Tuesday night trying to make sure everything was perfect for when Ron apparated to her house the next day.

"Darling I don't think Ronald will mind the house being a little messy. I mean I love how you're cleaning and everything but I think you're trying to impress him a little to much."

Hermione blushed and ignored her mums comment. Hermione made sure the guest room looked absolutely spiffy. When she was completely satisfied with everything she went down stairs into the sitting room.

"Hermione Jean now we're going to be leaving very early tomorrow morning and won't get to see Ronald. We'll be back Saturday and then leaving Monday for our anniversary vacation. And then coming home again in two weeks. Then we're going to visit Gram and Pap for a week in America. So we won't be home most of the time. But you and Ronald have a great time. Goodnight sweetums." Hermione's dad said kissing her goodnight.

"Ok don't forget to call me." Hermione said walking toward her mum to give her a hug.

"Well of course we'll call you dear. Now go off to bed so you will ready for Ronald tomorrow." Hermione's mom said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok, bye Mum. Bye Dad."

_**The Burrow**_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Mum?" Ron asked descending the staircase.

"Do you even have anything ready to go to Hermione's tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fuming.

"Er….no." Ron muttered.

"Well you better start now Mr.!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily turning her heel.

"Little bro you have some things to learn. Didn't the Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches teach you anything?" Fred said, his ghostly figure scaring Ron half to death.

"Yes well-"Ron began.

"But you didn't think that applied to making your mum happy?" George said.

"Er right." Ron said blushing a little.

"Well I mean since you're not overage I mean you defiantly can't us a spell to get all your things ready." George said sarcastically.

"But then again you still live here don't you." Fred said sniggering.

"Ok so what? I mean just because I can't find a place of my own-" Ron began.

"Why not live with dear Hermione. Everyone knows you want to snog her senseless anyways!" Ginny said walking through the front door holding Teddy. Harry walked in behind her.

"If you weren't holding that baby I would…." But Ron never said what he would do at the sight of Harry and Ginny together with a baby. Uncomfortable thoughts went through Ron's mind. They looked married already.

"Hey mate." Harry said suddenly at Ron's side.

"Oh….er….hey." Ron said.

"Harry and I aren't married Ron! And even if we were, which we're not, it wouldn't be any of your business!" Ginny said hotly reading Ron's thoughts.

"Yeah, mate I'm still 18. I don't turn 19 until next month so I don't reckon I'm thinking about marriage right now." Harry laughed.

"Hey what are we? Next door neighbors?" Fred and George asked in unison, since no one was talking to them.

"AH!" Ginny screamed.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Not used to….uh er Fred being…a ghost." Ginny said in a whisper.

"Oh."

"So have you lot been having a good time?" George asked loudly pointing at Harry and Ginny.

Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"What's that blush mean Potter?" Fred asked seriously but with a small smirk across his face.

"Uh-"Harry said.

"RON! GET PAKCING NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screeched from the laundry room.

"Here Ron lemme help you," Harry said thankful to a reason to get away from Fred and George's.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred and George said grabbing Harry's arm as Ron trotted up the stairs alone.

_**Wednesday**_

Hermione sat up and looked out her window. It was finally Wednesday. But as she looked at her clock she realized it was very early. The green clock read 5:03 and Hermione sighed. Ron was going to arrive at 3:30. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited about Ron coming. She didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep and skipped down the stairs. She walked into her kitchen to see that there was a note on the fridge from her parents.

_Mione,_

_We'll call as soon as we get to France for the meeting. There's food in the fridge and obviously you have your own money. We left the car keys on top of the fridge. Don't wreck it please. You and Ron be careful and have fun._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione read the note again. She didn't know why but she had a habit of always re-reading notes no matter who they were from. She didn't know which car they left but she didn't care at least she could tell Ron that she could drive. She had nothing to do so she walked into the sitting room and grabbed the book she had been reading (_Romeo and Juliet_) and walked out onto the patio. The Granger's backyard contained a trampoline, a basketball court, an in ground pool, a hot tub and a small garden that belonged to Hermione. –Authors quick note, I mean come on Hermione's parents are dentists they're gonna have a ton of money-

The Granger's porch lights had turned on as soon as Hermione had stepped out onto the patio. She sat down in the squashy sun chair and began to read.

_**The Burrow(at 1:00 P.M.)**_

"Hey princess, wake up. It's 1:00 and you need a shower!" Fred shouted in Ron's right ear.

"Wazzagoinon?" Ron slurred.

"IT IS ONE O'CLOCK! YOU NEED A SHOWER, SMELLY!" George shouted in Ron's left ear.

"I'm getting up just go away please." Ron said sitting up yawning, and stretching.

"Sorry little bro, no can do, Mum said help finish your packing so we packed some….extra stuff." George said slyly.

'What "stuff"?" Ron asked a little scared, but Ron's question was never answered.

"Boyz! Eez Ron awake? 'E needz to come eat some lunch before 'e leeves." Fluer called up the stairs.

"Coming" All three boys hollered.

Ron got out of bed and went downstairs. When he got down them he saw only about a million people sitting at the table; Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Teddy, who was throwing his food at Bill and Charlie. Ron was used to Fleur and Bill around but his parents had hardly ever had lunch with him now-a-days and Harry and Ginny has just arrived to say hello a couple times and Kingsley, Percy, and Charlie were always working. Something was up.

"Uh…what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Fleur obviously had some news for us and Kingsley just stopped by and I thought, why don't we all have lunch!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Oh…ok go head uh shoot Fleur." Ron said hoping she wouldn't think someone actually shoot her as some always took that.

"Well," Fleur said grabbing Bill's hand and smiling as broadly as ever," I am goin to 'ave, a baby." Fleur said smiling.

Mrs. Weasley began crying and Mr. Weasley patted her on the back. The first baby of her offspring was a joy for Mrs. Weasley.

After many congratulations, laughs, and lunch, Ron headed up stairs to shower. When he was finished he looked at the clock. The clock read 3:24. Ron panicked and dressed in a hurry, he told Hermione he would be there at 3:30 and he intended to be.

"RON! HURRY UP!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"COMING!" Ron yelled back.

Ron hauled his trunk down stairs and saw only his mum, dad, Harry, and Ginny were still there.

"Have fun and be good Ron." Mrs. Weasley said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Mum, Dad. Cya Harry. Bye Ginny." Ron said to all of them.

With a loud _CRACK! _Ron was gone.

_**The Granger's**_

Ron apparated into a large sitting room and looked around. He looked around the large room and saw what seemed to be a library in the sitting room. His eyes then rested on a squashy sofa where the girl whom he loved so dearly slept with a book in her hands. _Typical Hermione, Ron thought. And yet, maybe that's why I love her so much._ He walked over towards the sofa and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Ron whispered. Hermione stirred but didn't awaken.

"'Mione, I'm here. Wake up." Ron said softly pushing her lightly.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up so fast her and Ron bumped heads.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at the red mark on Ron's head.

"'M fine." Ron muttered. Without a seconds warning Hermione hugged Ron.

"It's so good to see you!" She said.

"You to Hermione." Ron said hugging her back. _I could stay like this forever Ron thought._

"So do you want the grand tour of my home?" Hermione asked.

"Eh…it's too big I don't want to find out how to get lost thank you." Ron laughed.

Hermione laughed, even though she didn't find it funny at all, but she didn't care. Ron was finally there. And to her, that was worth laughing at something that wasn't funny.


	3. Who knows?

_**Who knows?**_

Hermione lead Ron up the stairs to his room. She had attempted to carry his trunk up the stairs but he insisted he carry his own things. After a slight argument Hermione decided to let it go.

"Wow this is my room?" Ron asked stepping into the large room and gaping at the size.

"Yeah….uh this is ok with you right?" Hermione asked.

"Defiantly! It's just I'm used to a smaller room that's all."

"Oh…." Hermione couldn't think of what to say to him. He had always hated how everyone thought his family was lower class and she didn't think that all but she didn't want him to think she was trying to impress him with her house.

Ron seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, "Hermione please don't worry about it. It's great. And plus I'm glad to be here," he said smiling. She smiled and suddenly realized something as Ron turned to the drawers and unpacked his clothes. He had grown up so much. He was much more calm and cool. He knew how to treat women. And he had become so gorgeous that it was a miracle he didn't have a girlfriend or at least a fling going on. And yet he was still Ron. Obnoxious and arrogant at times and Hermione liked him for the things he was good at but loved him for all his faults that made him, him. Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize Ron was shaking his hand in front of her face and saying her name.

"Huh?" She asked him snapping out of her trance.

"What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" He asked. _Typical Ron, he's always eating. _

"Well…uh….er….funny story," Hermione said blushing hoping she wouldn't have to say it and he would automatically know what she was gonna say.

"Hermione Jean Granger….you're not telling me, that the smartest girl I know, doesn't know how to cook?" Ron asked flabbergasted (Omg funny word! sorry).

"Yes." Hermione mumbled. To her great surprise he didn't laugh at her.

"Well then what shall we do Miss Granger?"

"We could just go out. There's tons of restaurants downtown. And afterward we can go look around at the shops and stuff." She suggested.

"Well, I think, that I agree."

"Good just let me get ready and then we can go." Hermione said brightly.

"Get ready?" Ron groaned.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley I am not your sister!" Hermione laughed.

"Well no…but you are a girl…so I figured…ya know?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now lemme go get ready!"

"Girls." Ron said as Hermione left the room.

Hermione walked straight down the hall and into her room. She sighed. Ron being there with her was the next best thing for him actually being _with_ her.

"What am I gonna wear?" Hermione asked her huge ginger cat Crookshanks.

The cat only looked up at her and mewed. Hermione sighed. She decided on wearing a pair of shorts (not short shorts this IS Hermione we're talking about) and a baby-blue tank-top with a long sleeved v-neck white over-shirt. She looked at her bushy hair and knew she didn't have time to put her shampoo in to make it straighter. So she just decided to put it up in a high ponytail. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of her room to see Ron waiting in the hallway, looking at all the pictures on the walls.

"Ready?" Hermione asked tapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah…." Ron said distantly. Hermione and Ron headed down the stairs and Hermione head for the table to get a chair.

"Uh, Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm getting a chair! My keys are on top of the fridge and I can't reach them." Hermione said.

Ron just laughed and walked over to fridge and got her keys and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"No problem."

Ron walked behind Hermione through the sitting room and into a little hallway with a mahogany door at the very end of it. Ron sprinted in front of Hermione and opened the door for her. _Good thing I remembered chapter 7 of that book Ron thought._

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. _She has such a beautiful smile he thought. _

Ron closed the door for her as well and as she locked the door Ron had already sprinted to the car. Hermione clicked a button on her keys that made the doors unlock.

"Get in." She said. She was still at the door watching Ron. She didn't even care that her parents had left her the Van. She hated the Van but she didn't seem to mind too much since the boy she loved so dearly was sitting in the passenger's seat. Ron re-opened his door and yelled, "Hermione come on!!! I'm starving!" She didn't reply, she just walked to the car and got into the front seat and stuck the keys into the ignition.

After10 minutes of complete silence Hermione decided to turn on the radio. After many attempts to find a good song and failing, she turned off the radio, ready for the silence.

"Don't you have _our_ type of radio?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh right…like your mum usually listens to at….Christmas?" Hermione asked to her own horror of last Christmas coming back into her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione!" Someone yelled across the room of the Georges' flat._

"_Hmmm?" She asked turning around to see Harry, followed by Ginny, jogging towards her._

"_Yes?" Hermione asked sadly, she had hoped it was Ron._

"_Haven't seen you all Christmas! How's it been?" Harry said happily, "George knows how to throw a party!" He added, then muttered something about The Resurrection Stone_

"_Oh, it's been great! I'm glad you're here Harry. Oh just a second." Hermione said turning around and putting her hand into a big brown sack only to find someone else was sticking their own hand into the bag as well. When their hands touched and the electricity surged through her hand she knew immediately whose hand it was._

"_Sorry Hermione." Ron muttered his ears slightly pink. _

"_Oh it's fine just getting umm...Harry's Christmas present." She said a little lost for words. _

_Harry and Ginny sniggered behind the two and put their heads together._

"_Oh yeah...erm...me to." Ron mumbled his ears still a shade of pink._

'_Well umm...Merry Christmas then." _

"_Yeah uh you to."_

"_Here you go Harry." Hermione said pushing the present into his face and running away out into the hall and sitting on a little cushioned bench. What was wrong? Why weren't they together? Hadn't he kissed her, well kissed her back anyway, and held her hand? What was wrong now? Did he think it was a mistake? At these thoughts Hermione started to cry._

"_Hermione? Ron's voice asked. She looked up. She knew her eyes were all puffy. _

"_What?" She asked a little too angrily. _

"_Are you all right?" He asked now standing right in front of her. She stood up looking up at him. "Perfect!" She lied walking away._

"_Hermione I'm not as stupid as you take me for." Ron said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. He stepped about two more steps toward her and looked down at her. _

"_Please tell me what's wrong!" Ron begged._

"_I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione said about to turn her heal to him when he grabbed her hand and turned her around again._

"_Wait a second! You forgot something." Ron said._

"_What?" She asked looking back at the bench she had been sitting on to see if she had dropped anything, she hadn't. He didn't say anything and just pointed to the ceiling._

"_Mistletoe?" She gasped, "Where did that come from?"_

"_Who knows?" Ron said calmly looking straight down at her face. His head began to tilt down. Hermione was still trying to figure out how the mistletoe got there. She didn't remember seeing it before. Then his soft lips pressed against hers in a soft, long, sweet kiss. Then their lips parted._

"_Merry Christmas Hermione Jean Granger." Ron said walking away leaving Hermione alone in the hallway. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hermione? Are you even watching the road?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh yea." She replied.

"How much longer is it until we reach downtown?"

"We're almost there Ron." Hermione said trying to sound calm, but she was still thinking of that night. That wonderful Christmas night.


	4. You Would Think

You would think

Hermione parked the car in a small parking lot.

"So we have to walk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda like Hogsmeade. With a bunch of shops and stuff like that. We'll come down her a lot this summer. It'll be fun." Hermione answered as they walked past a book store.

"Wanna go in there later Hermione?" Ron asked looking back at the bookstore.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all."

"Oh and Ron, I know a lot of people who come down here. You know my Muggle friends and acquaintances and things like that. They think I went to this big private school. So if you would please go along with whatever I say about the Muggle school please."

"Yeah! I wouldn't ever try and give either one of us away like that! Get chucked in the loony bin wouldn't we?"

"Defiantly!" Hermione agreed.

"So where are we going to eat?" Ron asked.

"Hmmm…well there's The Green Flamingo, Shakespeare's, Hogan's Pasta's, and a lot more places I don't want to name. But we can decide in a while. All the restaurants are grouped together, so when we get there you can decide ok?" Hermione replied.

"Ok. So, what have you done since….Easter? Wasn't that the last time I saw you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it was. Wow. That's….a long time. But mostly I've been reading, or swimming, or playing basketball. Mostly reading. Oh and writing letters as you very well know. I missed hanging around with you, Ginny, and Harry." Hermione answered.

"Wanna know what I missed." Ron said smiling slyly.

"Don't you dare not in public-AHHH!" Hermione yelled. Ron had picked her up by her waist and swung her over his shoulder. She began thrashing around trying to get loose. She knew she would fail. Ron was way to strong for her.

"Well I sure don't miss it." Hermione said slapping him in the back.

"For that I'm not putting you down."

"What? No, no, no! Not fair at all!"

Ron only laughed at Hermione's attempts to get free again. Then she stopped abruptly and curled herself enough to reach Ron's ear.

"Please put me down Ron, please." Hermione hissed.

"Not a cha-" Ron began.

"Well, well, well, Hermione Granger. I was wondering when I would run into the likes of you again." A female voice said snottily. Ron decided to put Hermione down because something was going on. He turned around and Hermione was face to face to a girl, with huge blue eyes, and long dark hair. Ron saw the look on Hermione's face. It was the same look of loathing he had always had for Malfoy.

"What do you want Jenna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh wow. Who is this?" Jenna asked looking Ron up and down. He walked closer to Hermione.

"My friend Ron. Now again what do you want?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"To see how my dear friend Hermione was doing." Jenna said not taking her eyes off Ron.

"We're NOT and NEVER will be friends. And you know it as well as I do." Hermione said emphasizing not and never.

"Whatever Granger. But I have a question for your "friend", if you don't mind."

"What?" Ron asked gruffly. Jenna looked a little taken aback by his tone.

"Did you go to private school with her?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did." Ron answered rudely. Hermione gave him a grateful look.

"Was she smart?" Jenna asked still looking a little shaken on Ron's tone.

"The smartest girl I've ever known."

"I figured. Well Granger, as far as I can see, you're still the brains, but NOT, and you NEVER will be, the beauty. And as for you Ron. I'm after you babe." Jenna said straight up and walked away. Ron looked at Hermione. Her eyes were wet and when she saw him looking at her she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Who was she?" Ron asked waling towards Hermione.

"A girl from elementary school I know. She always hated me and picked on me. All the boys loved her because she was so beautiful and they all helped her pick on me. I had a couple real friends but her…she….she did some awful stuff to me Ron." Hermione said her lip trembling. He could tell she was remembering all that awful stuff by the way her eyes began filling up with tears again. He walked up to her and didn't say anything and just gave her a hug as she began to cry in his shoulder.

"Hermione, listen to me, she is a complete snot, and no matter how hard she tries I could never like someone who hated my best friend." Ron said honestly.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said into his shoulder, and giving him a squeeze and let go of him. They started to walk down the sidewalk again. Finally they came to a place downtown with about a million restaurants.

"You pick." Hermione said.

"That one!" Ron exclaimed pointing at a large brick restaurant with neon green writing on it.

"The Green Flamingo? Good choice. Let's go." Hermione said leading Ron through the hoards of people looking for restaurants.

They stepped into the large building. It was decorated with flamingos of all colors but the biggest ones were green. A waitress came up to the front and led them to a little green booth.

"Hi, I am Dina and I'll be your server for evening." Dina handing Ron a menu and then looking at Hermione and dropping it.

"Hi Dina. I was wondering when you would realize it was me." Hermione said standing up and giving the waitress a hug.

"Hermione it's so great to see you!"

"You to Dina! But I thought you worked at the movie gallery place."

"Oh I do. I work both these jobs part-time before college and stuff."

"Oh I see. Anyway this is my friend Ron from private school." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you Ron." Dina said shaking Ron's hand.

"You to." Ron said.

"Hermione come here for a second." Dina said.

"What?" Hermione asked, even though she knew what Dina was going to say.

"This is the same Ron that you talked about the last time I saw you right? When was that? About a week before you went to a wedding right?" Dina asked.

"The very same." Hermione answered.

"He's cute. Very cute. Are you to dating now?" Dina asked digging for information.

"No." Hermione said flatly, "Now I'm gonna go sit back down. He's starving Dina." Hermione said turning her heal and walking back to the booth. Dina was there about two seconds later.

"Ok what would you like to drink?" Dina asked looking upset that there was not more information. Ron looked up at Hermione. And she realized he didn't know what on earth anything was.

"Two Pepsi's please." Hermione said.

"Coming right up. Oh by the way Hermione, I think it would be a good idea to go and see Conner. He's wanted to see you for quit a while." Dina said looking at Hermione.

When Dina walked away Ron turned to Hermione.

"Conner?" He asked.

"Another friend from elementary. Him and Dina we're my two really good friends. The only friends I actually had. I haven't seen him in…quit a long time."

"Oh…ok…well, what do you recommend? You know to eat." Ron asked her.

"Hmmm…." She said looking down at the menu, "All of it is really good here. And you like any food put up in front of your face so, just pick anything." Hermione said.

"What are the ribs here like?" Ron asked.

"Delicious! But the meal comes with a lot of ribs. I like them, so we could just share. Unless you want all the ribs to your self." Hermione said.

"No yeah, sharing is fine. Does it come with any side orders or appetizers or whatever they're called?" Ron asked.

"Yeah what do you want? There's mashed potatoes, salad, coleslaw, soup, or steamed carrots and broccoli. I'm getting mashed potatoes. What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Same." Ron answered simply. Dina was walking back towards their table with two large drinks.

"Two Pepsi's." Dina said.

"Thanks." Ron said gratefully, obviously he was also very thirsty.

"Ready to order?" Dina asked pulling a pen and notepad from her apron.

"Yeah. We'd like to share the ribs. And two side of mashed potatoes with brown gravy." Hermione said.

"All right I'll have your food here in a couple minutes." Dina said walking away.

"So Hermione, I have a question for you. Why does Jenna hate you so much? You just said she always picked on you, but why?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "it's a very long story; I'll tell you once we get back to my house…or show you at least."

"Show me?" Ron asked a little taken aback. She only looked at him and smiled. She mouthed the word _pensieve_.

"Oh," Ron said.

"So, I heard Harry and Ginny are an item again." Hermione said sipping her soda.

"Oh yeah they are. It's weird to, because they always have Teddy with them and it looks like they're married already." Ron said.

"I think they will sooner or later. I mean Harry's almost 19 and Ginny will be 19 in…January right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know he loves her and he's my best mate and all, but, you know, I don't want her hurt."

"Harry wouldn't do that to her. He was a tore up as she was when he ended it the first time. I don't think he will though."

"I hope not she always looks so happy with him, and with Teddy, it's like they have a baby. Oh by the way guess who's having a baby."

"Who?"

"Fleur."

"Omigosh you are kidding me! That is fantastic!"

"I know! I'll be an uncle. Weird."

"How is that weird? It's wonderful! I wish I had siblings."

"Eh, it's not so great…"

"If you didn't have siblings you'd think differently." But before Ron could say anything Dina came back.

"Here's your dinner. Have a good evening. It was great seeing you Hermione. And nice meeting you Ron." Dina said.

"'Oo to." Ron said already devouring his ribs.

"Bye Dina. I'll come by and get a couple movies sometimes okay? Bye." Hermione said grabbing a rib and looking up at Ron. _He's so cute when he eats. Dina's right. He is cute, very cute. You would think he would be with some beautiful, wonderful girl right now. But he's with me. I like that. _She smiled to herself and began to eat.


	5. Movies and Memories

Authors Note-I know the songs are a bit obvious but when I heard them I thought Ron and Hermione….don't be to disappointed please.

Movies and Memories

After they finished eating, they left the Green Flamingo.

"What do you want to do next?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I dunno, what is there to do?" Ron asked.

"Well there are the shops."

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing at a huge building.

"The movie theatre." Hermione answered.

"Oh neat I love the movies. Harry, Ginny, and I watched some because Harry said me and Gin would love it! Can we go see one please!" Ron begged, obviously he liked the movies.

"Sure, what movie would you like to see?" Hermione asked.

"A scary one!"

"Ummm….all right."

They walked up to the front of the movie theatre and looked at the movies showing.

-Authors note, these movies are made up so if one is an actual movie I didn't know that-

"Ok there's House of the Living Dead, and The Hand." Hermione said laughing at the movie entitled "The Hand".

"House of the Living Dead!" Ron said excitedly.

'All right," Hermione agreed as her and Ron walked through the door and up to the place to pay for the tickets.

"Two for House of the Living Dead." Hermione told the lady at the register.

"Oh good choice. It's really scary!" The girl added, "That's 10 dollars please."

Hermione handed the girl 10 dollars and her and Ron went to get there tickets torn(or whatever they do when they take your ticket and rip it in half.)

"Do you want anything?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Sure you pick. I'm sure I'll like whatever you pick. Oh and get some Pepsi again! That was really good stuff." Ron said.

"Ok, go into the theatre and find us a seat."

"Ok."

_This is great Hermione thought as Ron walked away. _She waited in like for what seemed to be hours. And then finally she was in the front.

"Hey what can I get for ya." The boy behind the counter asked.

"One extra large Pepsi, an extra large popcorn, hot tamales, and milk duds. Oh and this is not all for me." Hermione said to the boy. He laughed and went to get her stuff. Once she had everything she grabbed two straws. Then she walked down the hallway to theatre 6 and once inside realized this must be an older movie because not very many people were there.

"Hermione up here!" Ron yelled waving his hand. He was sitting in the very top row right in the middle. Hermione walked up the stairs and put the soda in the cup holder and handed the popcorn to Ron.

"Yum! Popcorn!" Ron said sticking his hand in it and stuffing his face. Hermione laughed.

"I got us an extra large soda to share. It's cheaper than two smalls or two mediums. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great! What are these?" Ron asked opening the hot tamales a sticking one is his mouth.

"Hot tamales. Try the milk duds! They're my favorite." Hermione told him. He didn't seem to think the hot tamales were very hot and put a milk dud into his mouth.

"Oh gosh that is good." Ron said popping another in his mouth.

"So the lady said it was really scary. I don't do well with scary." Hermione admitted.

"'Ell, if 'oo get 'oo scared," Ron gulped down his milk dud, "then just grab my arm, or hold my hand, or put your head on my shoulder whatever you need." _Good job Ron. Chapter 8 clearly stated, never mention what you really want her or you to do first or last, always in the middle. I think I have that book memorized by now Ron thought._

"Ok." Hermione said trying to hide her smile. _Maybe I'll do all three, she thought._

"What time does it actually start?" Ron asked.

"In about 12 minutes." Hermione told him. So for about a minute they sat there not saying anything.

"I don't get what's going on. The theatre usually plays music." Hermione said. As soon as the words escaped her lips music began to play. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the music, because she had reached down into her bag and pulled out her Romeo and Juliet book and was reading, but Ron was listening to the music.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

_What the heck? Is this some sort of sign? Ron thought looking at Hermione._

"Hermione? What's that song called?" Ron asked.

"What song?" Hermione asked. Obviously she hadn't heard it so Ron dropped it. Then the theatre went dark and Hermione put her book away. The screen began to show previews of movies(You Were My Best Mistake, Handling My Teen Daughters, The Hand, Christmas in France, and Kora's Dad)

"Wow those all look really stupid." Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione just nodded in agreement. The movie started with the usual type of thing. Two best friends were out exploring came across something scary, met a girl who decided to help, the main character and the girl fall in love, then everyone drops dead around them. As the story became more scary and intense Hermione entwined her hand with Ron's. She was terrified and screamed a lot. When the movie was over her and Ron sat there for what seemed hours just looking at the credits, holding hands. Hermione suddenly realized the movie was over.

"We should go," She said standing up, and letting go of Ron's hand.

"Yeah," Ron said getting all the trash and walked down the stairs behind Hermione.

When they left the movie theatre it was 9:15.

"Wanna go look at the bookstore?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It's late. We should probably go home. We can come back tomorrow." Hermione suggested.

"Okay."

The two walked down the sidewalk again. Hermione saw a lot of couples out that night, which made her uncomfortable because she wished she could sit around snogging Ron, like other girls snogged their boyfriends. She sighed. _Ron doesn't want it anymore_. She thought he thought it was all a mistake kissing her, well kissing her back. Hermione hadn't even realized they had already reached the small parking lot. When they got into the van Ron bewitched the radio to go to wizarding stations instead of Muggle stations. _He gets better at magic everyday Hermione thought._

"Coming up we have the Weird Sisters everybody." The radio said.

"Oh good I love the Weird Sisters!" Hermione said happily. But to her and Ron's horror they played the song Magic Works. Hermione didn't want to change it though because she thought Ron would remember why. The last time she had heard this song her and Ron were fighting about Ron asking her to the ball as a last resort.

This one's going out to all the lovers out there

Hold each other tight and keep each other warm

Dance, your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited  
Long enough

So believe, that magic works  
Don't be afraid, Ill be in hurt  
Don't let, this magic die  
The answers there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

And make, your final move  
Hmmm don't be scared  
She wants you to  
Yeah its hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away 

So believe, that magic works  
Don't be afraid, afraid I'll be in hurt  
No, don't let, this magic die  
Ohh, the answers there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes

And Don't believe that magic can die,  
No no no this magic cant die.

So dance, your final dance,  
'Cause this is, your final chance

_There is some irony in that, Hermione thought._

Ron reached for the radio, looking very pale, and turned it off.

Neither spoke the whole way home. When they reached Hermione's home Ron finally spoke.

"So are you gonna show me why you and Jenna hate each other like me and Harry hate Malfoy?" Ron asked putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"Yes come on….into my room." Hermione said leading him up the stairs. They walked into her room and Hermione walked towards a cabinet and opened it. Due to the darkness of the night the silvery blue light was blinding.

"You have a pensieve?" Ron asked astonished.

"Yeah….I got it in Diagon Alley. I put most of my elementary memories here." Hermione answered. Ron could tell by the look in her eye she had never told anyone about her troubles. _She trusts me Ron thought._

"Come on," She said grabbing his hand and pulling his face towards the pensieve. As soon as their faces touched the icy water they fell through nothingness. Hermione had let go of Ron's hand. As they hurtled toward the ground Ron thought he was going to die. He had never actually been inside a pensieve so when he landed perfectly he was greatly surprised. Ron looked around at his surrounds.

"This way." Hermione told him. Ron noticed that they were walking on a Muggle playground. He saw tons of little kids swinging on swings and sliding down slides, but the most distinct child was one sitting be herself on a little bench with a book in her hands. The girl was Hermione, Ron knew the second he saw the book but she was different somehow. Her hair wasn't as bushy. It was in between curly and bushy. Ron suddenly noticed that, like Hogwarts, all the students had uniforms. Hermione was all by herself.

"Ron I was in fifth grade there. I wasn't supposed to be. I, along with Dina and Conner, had skipped a grade because we were smarter. That's how we became friends." Hermione said coming up behind Ron. Ron looked at her and smiled. _She is brilliant, he thought._

He continued you to watch the fifth grade Hermione and then quit suddenly the book was ripped from her hands.

"Give it back!" Young Hermione yelled. Ron saw a blonde boy, much taller than Hermione holding the book above his head while Hermione tried to snatch at it. Behind the boy were a group of people.

"Derek, give me the book." The younger figure of Jenna said.

"Here you are Jen." Derek said giving her the book.

"You know what Granger? I don't like that someone a year younger than me is smarter. But funny thing is at least I'm not ugly." Jenna cackled. The scene melted away and they were in a lunchroom.

"I know that didn't seem so bad, but I was a ten year old. That stuff hurts when you are ten." Hermione said. Ron could tell she was hurting, remembering wasn't easy. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. Hermione didn't let go and led him over to a small round table occupied by three people, Hermione, the obvious younger Dina, and the elusive Conner.

"Hermione, don't worry about it….you can't really tell." Dina was saying patting Hermione on the back whose face was in the table and she was obviously crying.

"Yes you can." Came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Not with your head in the table Granger." The boy called Derek said walking past the table, laughing.

"Shut up Derek." Conner said standing up. He was at least a head shorter than Derek. Derek only laughed and walked away.

"Dina take Hermione to the bathroom and maybe you can get it out, or take her to the office and see if they'll let her go home." Conner suggested to Dina.

"Ok come on Hermione. No one will notice you walking out of here." Dina said grabbing Hermione's shoulder and as Hermione lifted her head Ron saw a huge wad of gum stuck to the very top of her head. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand for comfort. And to Ron's horror and quit plainly the young Hermione's someone yelled,"OI! Everyone look at Granger!" Every head in the cafeteria turned to Hermione. Almost everyone laughed; some people gave her sympathetic looks. The ten year Hermione looked as though a basilisk had petrified her again. Dina grabbed her arm and ran to the door and then both girls were out of site. Suddenly Ron realized he was back in Hermione's room. Their hands no longer entwined and Hermione was already on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

"It got worse." She said suddenly," The gum had to be cut out of my hair. At the very top. I had a huge patch of no hair. I got permission to be able to wear a hat to school for a very long time. Jenna put it in my hair needless to say. I cried for weeks. It was horrible. Draco was never as bad as she was." Then Hermione looked up at Ron, "And then I got my Hogwarts letter, I was so happy…I thought maybe I would finally fit it and then-"

"I was jerk and made you cry." Ron said softly and sadly. "Hermione if I had ever known that…someone had done that I wouldn't have…been that way."

"Ron, I know. But uh, it's late. You should probably go to bed now. Goodnight." Hermione said pushing him out the door. She shut the door and locked it. Ron knew that something else was bothering her, because when she shut the door he heard a small sob. _Man, what did I do? Ron asked himself._ He walked down the hall and saw a moving picture of him and Hermione laughing and smiling at the Burrow. He walked into his room and fell down on his bed. He had completely forgotten about Pigwideon until the tiny owl began hooting loudly.

"Pig, why do a screw everything up?" Ron asked his owl. But inside his head he heard his conscious say "Ronald Weasley, you haven't screwed anything up, you just need to tell her the truth."

"Dammit, it's the truth." Ron mumbled into his pillow. And slowly both Ron and Hermione, the same thoughts racing through there brain they drifted slowly to sleep.


	6. The Dream

Authors Note- I don not own Harry Potter (T.T) although I wish I did. I'm basing all this after the Deathly Hallows. Please enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron awoke and looked at the ceiling. His night had been filled with an unpleasant dream.

_Flashback of Dream _

"_Hermione?" Ron asked looking around a dark room. No one answered. He looked down at himself to find he was in a suit and now the room began to flood with light as a door opened. He walked to towards the door and out into a garden where several people were sitting in beautiful golden chairs. _

"_Mum?" Ron asked looking at the women in the middle of the rows of chairs._

"_Yes Ron dear come sit down." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron obeyed immediately and sat next to his mother. He looked down the row and the whole Weasley clan, except Ginny, was sitting there. Harry was holding a little baby. Much too young to be Teddy. Plus Teddy was sitting next to Harry; he must have been five or six. Next Ron saw George holding a girl's hand who Ron knew that he had known. It was Katie Bell from Hogwarts; a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Bill and Fleur were sitting with a tiny little girl about three years old. The little girl must have been their daughter. He saw Charlie with a girl he had never seen before but he seemed Happy. His mum and dad were sitting there holding hands, and Fred was all alone in his ghostly figure, but yet he still looked happy. Ron had no idea what was going on until everyone in the chairs shushed. A wedding march began to play and for the first time, Ron realized there was a man standing up at a pew, who looked happier than anyone in the world. Ron suddenly noticed that it was Victor Krum. Ron whipped around. No, no it couldn't be….he's not marrying…Ron thought. But he couldn't tell who the girl was; the veil ever her face concealed her face. When she reached the front Victor pulled up her veil. Ron didn't notice the girl at first. Her hair fell in beautiful soft curls around her face, her honey brown eyes filled with tears, and then she smiled, and to Ron's horror he realized who it was; Hermione Granger was about to marry Victor Krum. Ron didn't understand at all. Next to Hermione, most likely her maid of honor was Ginny. Ron only paid attention to his sister for a split second and turned his attention back to Hermione. She looked so happy. Then suddenly tears stung Ron's eyes. He had to do something. Ron had hardly noticed that the Victor had already said "I do" and the man marrying them had turned to Hermione._

'_Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Victor Gregory Krum, to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" The minister man asked._

"_I do." Hermione said her eyes wet._

"_Well if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The minster said. Ron stood up._

"_I OBJECT!" Ron practically screamed. Everyone's heads turned to look at Ron. Ginny was smiling and so were all the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ron her eyes now had tears and she mouthed, go for it dear, you deserve her,. _

"_Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked annoyed._

"_Hermione…I can't see this happen. I've loved…since…how old am I?" Ron asked. Hermione looked bewildered. _

"_23!" Mr. Weasley told him. _

"_Right, I've loved you Hermione Granger since my second year at Hogwars. That's…eleven years! I can't see you marry Victor. I can't." Ron said his voice cracking._

"_Well Ronald, you lost your chance. You dropped hints that you could have loved me but never did anything about. You ruined your chances of happiness DON'T ruin mine!" Hermione yelled turning back to the minister._

"_Marry us NOW!" Hermione yelled. Victor looked at Ron and grinned. _

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Ron didn't even care anymore, he started to cry. He looked up and Hermione and Victor's lips met. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ron screamed. _

_End of flashback dream_

Ron was still looking at the ceiling. He sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:25. He decided he needed to talk to Harry. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He began to write.

_Harry,_

_Oh boy. Being here with Hermione is great but I had that dream again. This time she was marrying Krum. This time it was more real than ever. I don't know how to tell her without seeming stupid. I need your help. By the way, how's Teddy? Hopefully good. And how's everything going with Ginny. Better not be shagging my sister you big git. I'm just kidding. Well not really. Well anyway I need help write back as soon as you can._

_-Ron-  
p.s. please don't let Ginny read this!_

"Pig, where are you?" Ron asked noticing his owl was not in his cage and the window was open.

"Damn," Ron said walking over to the window, "Pig you out there?"

Suddenly a little owl zoomed through the window carrying a little field mouse in its beak. Ron addressed the letter to Harry and grabbed the little owl.

"Take this to Harry all right?" Ron asked the little bird. Pigwideon hooted happily and flew out the window. Ron walked back over to his trunk and pulled out his book entitled

Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. He was opened the book to chapter 9 and began to read, and read, and read. He didn't notice that tow hours had passed by the time he was done with chapters 9 and 10 (long book, I mean 12 fail-safe ways…twelve chapters of fail-safe ways). He looked at the clock. It now read 8:35. He sighed and put the book down. He opened his door and crept down the hallway so she wouldn't wake Hermione. He slipped silently down the stairs. And as he got closer and closer to the kitchen he smelled the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. He walked in to see Hermione over the stove with her wand.

"Morning." Ron said walking into the kitchen. Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning Ron." Hermione greeted him happily.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Ron said.

"I can't but, like your mum I can cook with my wand, and plus we can't go out for every meal of the day, so I just thought I would make breakfast." Hermione told him.

"Brilliant. Hermione you are brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks. Oh by the way Harry and Ginny are coming over tonight for dinner," Hermione added, "If that's ok."

"Yeah it's great."

'Would you like to eat breakfast outside?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It's a nice day!" Ron said.

"All right, just go wait out there I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Hermione watched Ron walk out the sliding glass door. She sighed. She could feel the awkwardness of the night before lingering between them. She sighed again and picked up to two trays with breakfast on them and walked towards the door.

How did you like it? I think it's the shortest chapter, but I'm not to sure. Please review! Thanks so much!

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	7. Conner

Conner

After a nice healthy breakfast Hermione and Ron sat on the patio and talked.

"Look Ron, I'm really sorry for the way a behaved last night. I just…it was hard to remember how mad I got over all those things. Jenna was horrible to me. I just-"Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione, no, you had every right to be that way. It's hard to remember that stuff I know it is. Don't worry about how you made me feel. Because the fact I was such a prat to you in first year….was only because….I was jealous of how smart you were. And that's it." Ron explained. Hermione smiled, "You were jealous of me?"

"Deathly."

Hermione fell silent. She decided sometimes it's better not to say anything at all. She looked around her yard her eye's rested on the huge in-ground pool.

"We should tell Ginny and Harry to bring their swim-suits and we can all have a nice swim tonight."

"Sounds good." Ron agreed looking at the pool. Hermione didn't waste a single second. She stood up and sprinted into the house, leaving Ron alone. A couple minutes later Ron saw Pigwideon fly out the kitchen window. _Harry's letter must be back Ron thought._ He gasped. What is Hermione decided to read it? _She wouldn't do that Ron thought. _A couple seconds later Hermione walked back outside clutching a letter in her right hand. It was un-opened.

"Here you go. Pig brought it." Hermione said handing him the letter. Ron ripped open the letter and read the message form Harry.

_Ron,_

_We can talk tonight. Cya then_

_-Harry_

Ron sighed with relief. _Even if Hermione had read it she wouldn't know what Harry wanted to talk to him about._

"What did it say?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing, just he'll see us tonight." Ron said telling a partial part of the truth.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to go out and buy me a new swim suit, mine doesn't exactly fit. Care to join me?" Hermione asked.

"No, not at all. I need a new my self, I just can't handle Muggle money and Dad gave me some before I left." Ron said.

"No matter, I can help. We can leave about I dunno….it's about ten thirty so we can leave in about an hour and a half. It'll give us both time to shower and get ready." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said.

All the rooms in the house had their own bathroom. Ron had brought his enchanted mirror from home that told him how he looked at times. Once he was done showering and had only put on his boxers he looked into the mirror, revealing his well toned and muscular body. He was much taller than he had ever remembered being and his hair wasn't to long but not to short either. He looked at the mirror, "What's the verdict?"

"You are very dashing. Well toned, nice face, beautiful eyes deary. No women could resist you." The mirror said in a light, calming voice. _No women 'cept Hermione._

Hermione was just getting out of shower. She had put in her Sleek, Straight, and Shiny shampoo into her hair. She still couldn't tell the effect since her hair was still wet. She grabbed her clothes off the sink (a simple pair of jeans and a yellow well fitting shirt) and began to dress herself. As soon as she was done dressing, she grabbed her wand off the sink and dried her hair instantly.

"You really have lovely hair dear." Her mirror said to her. Hermione screamed.

"What? How did you?" Hermione asked the mirror looking terrified.

"Oh deary, I've been in the Weasley family many years, and since they have two bathrooms they had a traveling mirror. When put into a house I can travel to any place with a mirror."

"Uh? Ok?" Hermione was still shocked.

"I think yellow is your color dear."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh yes."

Hermione was checking herself in the mirror again.

"The young Weasley boy is rather attractive. Don't you think?" The mirror asked basically out of nowhere.

"Well, he is very attractive I suppose." Hermione said faltering.

"Oh am I?" Hermione whipped around to see Ron standing in her doorway, and indeed he was attractive, very attractive; with his toned and muscular body, deep beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous hair that he seemed to always slip his fingers in a ruffle a bit. And as if on cue, he put his hands through his hair and ruffled it a bit, causing shivers up Hermione's back.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked looking rather embarrassed, she was sure, that she was as red as Ron's hair.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Ron said ruffling his hair again.

"We don't have to drive this time. There's a mall about two blocks away, and we can stop for a drink." Hermione said. Ron just nodded in agreement because he seemed at loss of words. He was looking at Hermione with a look of such wanting that he thought he'd forgotten how to speak.

Once they were outside and walking along the sidewalk they turned the corner to find herds of people bustling along the sidewalks and streets. Ron saw that many guys were goggling at Hermione; which made him insanely jealous and was tempted to curse them, but remembered he was in the Muggle world. His dad would not appreciate his son being locked up in Azkaban for attaching a Muggle.

"We're almost to the juice bar place and then we can-"Hermione began but was cut short.

"Hermione?" A male voice said. Hermione whipped her head around and just looked at the boy for a couple seconds.

"Conner?" Hermione asked. Ron gawked this could not be the same boy he had seen in the pensieve. The boy he saw in the pensieve was short, blonde, and skinny. This boy's hair was dark and his bangs were pushed over to the side. He had dark eyes and was slightly shorter than Ron. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and soccer cleats and his abs and muscles were very visible this way. Ron barley had time to notice Hermione gave him a huge hug, which made Ron's insides bubble. He did not like this Conner boy at all.

"The one the only. Haven't seen you since…two summers ago right? Just before you left your mum and dads to go see some friend's right?" Conner asked not taking his eyes off Hermione's body. Ron could have slapped him.

"Wow you've changed. Uh tow summers ago sounds about right. And speaking of friends this is one of them. Ron Weasley, Conner Gana. Conner Gana, Ron Weasley." Hermione said introducing them to each other. Neither boy made an attempt to shake the others hand. Both boys seem to be intimidated by the other. There was a deep loathing in both boys' eyes and they hadn't even said a word to one another. Hermione seemed to sense the tension and cleared her throat. That snapped Conner out of his trance and he turned to Hermione, "Anyway I would have figured after a few years in Private school you'd have come back to our school. Obviously I was wrong. You must have loved it there."

"Oh yeah I loved it! That's where I met Ron and Harry. I really fit in there." Hermione said happily.

"Must have been like magic fitting in so quickly." Conner said glaring at Ron. Hermione giggled, "You might say that."

"So how long have you known Ron?" Conner asked.

"Much longer than you I reckon." Ron said angrily speaking for the first time. Hermione glared at him. Conner ignored him.

"Speaking of fitting in Hermione. Dina and I, well we fit in pretty well now. She is basketball captain this coming school year, and you're looking at the soccer teams' captain and MVP." Conner said trying to impress Hermione. _This kid's ego is bigger than a Hungarian Horntail, Ron thought._

"This coming year?" Hermione asked; confused.

"Yeah, about one year ago some bad stuff started happening; people were dying, bridges were collapsing, people started acting strangely, it was weird. Things had been rocky since the year before. So they canceled school before term started last year and I had been a…. sophomore, so went back and then as this year approaches we are officially seniors." Conner explained.

"Sophomore bu-"Hermione began.

"Uh yeah after you left, well Dina and I kinda let our grades slip and we got held back. Jenna had field day with that. Then we decided to pull up our grades for you." Conner said sweetly. _Uh yuck, this kid is a sap! We pulled them up for you? How…he's trying to pull the wool over her eyes. And she's falling for it! Ron thought angrily._

"Oh my! I can't believe it." Hermione said sounding very sorry. Ron cleared his throat and walked toward Hermione, "Hermione isn't it time we left I mean we have dinner guests tonight, not that Conner's company is fantastic but, we could get tied up." Conner shot a death glare at Ron, obviously he thought Hermione and Ron were an item and he was fighting for a lost cause.

"Yeah, good idea. Well it was great seeing you Conner. Bye." Hermione said waving good-bye as her and Ron resumed walking. _What is Ron's problem? Hermione thought._

"Ron you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Perfect!" Ron lied happily. Hermione could read him though. She had known him far to long to believe him.

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

"I didn't like that Conner guy. His ego was bigger than…than….a Hungarian Horntail. And he was looking you up and down the whole time. I just don't trust him."

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled a devious smile, "Why Ronald, is someone jealous?"

"N-N-No" Ron stuttered. Hermione just laughed, "Of course not."

* * *

Hello readers,

Doesn't Conner sound pretty dang sexy? I sure think so…lol. Ron's Jealous! Hahaha…ok funny. Hope you liked this one. My name next chapter will be up soon. Very, very soon. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	8. Suprises

Wonderful Surprises

Hermione was still trying not to laugh at how mad Ron was. She kept thinking why does he care so much? (Author quick note-Wow Hermione…being thick? Omg never…just kidding….think Hermy think). Finally Hermione saw a familiar looking Juice Bar, "Okay come on, this is my favorite place to get drinks." Hermione grabbed his hand and started sprinting to the juice place. Once they entered Hermione told Ron to get a seat. She got up to the register. "Two strawberry smoothies please."

"Three dollars." The kid behind the register said. Hermione handed him the money and waited for her drinks. Once she got her drinks she looked around for Ron. He was sitting with two people. Hermione got there as fast as she could. She saw a very pale girl with huge blue grey eyes that looked as though they had a permanent look of shock on them and long blonde hair. She was sitting next to and holding hands with boy with dark hair that was just a bit shaggy, and he was much taller than the last time Hermione saw him, skinnier to. Much better looking.

"Hello Hermione." Luna Lovegood said in a distant voice.

"Luna, Neville, it's so great to see you!" Hermione exclaimed sitting down and passing Ron his smoothie.

"You to Hermione." Neville said.

"So you two are an item now?" Hermione asked smiling at Luna and Neville's laced fingers.

"Yes. I was just telling your boyfriend about some nargles I found in Neville's house." Luna said.

"Boyfriend? I'm not her boyfriend." Ron said turning scarlet.

"Really? You two were holding hands on the way in here….and from what I heard from-"But Neville was cut short by a warning look from Luna. Hermione's face got very hot and her eyes wide," S-S-So, what do you and Luna have planned for today?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Luna wants to go swim suit shopping and I need a new suit so after this we're off to the mall." Neville replied.

"Mind if we join you? I'm getting a new one myself and so is Ron." Hermione said.

"Yes that sounds quit enjoyable." Luna stated. Hermione looked at Ron and noticed him and Neville were whispering to one another. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Luna. She looked mostly the same. Her hair wasn't nearly as messy as usual but she still had her trademark radish earrings in and the Butterbeer cork necklace. Yet she looked a great deal happier than she had ever been. She didn't take her eyes of Neville; it looked as though she hardly believed a boy was sitting wit her holding her hand. Hermione suddenly felt like crying. _Why isn't Ron…with me? Dammit Hermione Jean, stop thinking about that._ She hadn't noticed that Ron and Neville had stopped whispering. Hermione broke out of her concentration and looked up. Ron, Neville, and Luna were all standing up and Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder and she stood up.

"We're leaving now." Ron told her softly. She didn't know why and she suddenly realized her eyes were wet. _Damn, she thought. _

-After about ten minutes of walking, getting into the mall, many idiotic questions from Ron, and a quick stop for some candy-

Luna and Hermione had walked over to a small store filled with swim suits and Neville and Ron ventured to another that actually had male swim suits. Neville looked at Ron skeptically," I can't believe, after you and Hermione kissed, you aren't even with her yet!"

"We-we-well….N-N-Neville I…it's just I don't know. I have this feeling it could have been all in the moment. I mean we were in a war the first time and at Christmas the mistletoe…it came out of nowhere." Ron explained.

"Er…not exactly Ron." Neville admitted.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Er…well it was Harry and Ginny's idea to just magic the mistletoe there and we all hoped that well, you guys would get together instead of avoiding the truth. We all finally thought you realized last summer. But of course, you both choose to be thick," Neville said simply grabbing a black pair of swim trunks with white tropical flowers on it. (A/N-Neville is such a manly manD he was my hero in DH)

"Well, it's not like that's going to happen anytime soon now, I mean…" Ron began. After many attempts to find what was wrong with Ron and why it wouldn't work he began explaining the encounter with Conner and the way he looked at Hermione.

"Well Ron if you think about it, she knew him, technically for only a year and a couple summers. She's known you for…eight years?" Neville stated.

"Well sure but, it's just him though Neville, I mean I was standing there with Hermione and true some girls gave me some pretty good looks but not compared to Mr. Soccer Captain. Ugh, he was just so…I know it's a bad idea to trust him. I know it." Ron said angrily grabbing a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

"You, Ron, are intimidated and jealous of this Conner."

Ron didn't bother denying it this time. He loathed Conner, more than Malfoy.

"Luna you should really go for a darker color bathing suit with your complexion and hair." Hermione said. _Wait since when have I known fashion?_

"Really?" Luna asked in her sing-song voice.

"Yeah try maybe a dark blue or maybe a dark pink."

"I think I will try this blue one." Luna said grabbing a medium blue bikini. Hermione couldn't help but laugh; Luna Lovegood in a bikini seemed odd.

"Hermione you should wear yellow. I think this one would look lovely on you." Luna said grabbing a yellow polka-dotted bikini. Hermione laughed out loud, "Me? In a…bikini are you kidding?" Hermione was in fits of giggles.

"Well, I only suppose that Ronald would like it." Luna said. Hermione stopped laughing at once, "What?"

"Well, it is rather obvious that you like Ronald. Yellow is pretty on you too, and the only other yellow ones are for little people."

Hermione, shocked by her own hand, grabbed the bathing suit. _Hermione Granger? In a bikini? Ginny is going to die laughing. Oh dear lord what am I doing? Hermione asked herself. _

"So Luna, you and Neville? I never really thought, and don't get me wrong please, that you would go for Neville." Hermione said.

"Oh yes, he understands me and doesn't call me Loony Lovegood. After the battle I told him it was rather brave of him to stand up to You-Know-Who. Then we began talking about people who made fun of me. He said he didn't like to, he thought after he met me I was pretty amazing. And I kissed him on the cheek. I was surprised at myself but then we started dating immediately." Luna said happily. Hermione smiled, she knew Luna wasn't gloating, she really was happy someone thought that about her.

"What about you and Ronald." Luna asked.

"W-w-well Luna…there is nothing about me and Ron. Nothing. And please, I don' really want to talk about it." Hermione muttered. She thought Luna would press for information but instead she decided to talk about the nargles in Neville's house.

"Why were you in Neville's house?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm staying with him for the summer. Daddy wasn't thrilled at first but, I convinced him, plus Neville gave me this." Luna said holding out her RIGHT hand, which had a silver ring on it. It was simple but beautiful. Hermione put her hand over her mouth very slowly to keep herself from yelling.

"A p-promise ring?" Hermione asked her hand still covering her mouth.

"Yes I suppose so." Luna said smiling. _Wow is this world warped or what? Hermione asked herself. _ Hermione wanted to ask Luna more but then she went on about Crumple-Horned Snorkack

"Ok Neville, so what's with you and Luna?" Ron asked paying for his suit.

"Well, after I killed Nagini a bunch of girls were suddenly interested in me. They said how "cool" it was that I killed a snake. I mean I killed a snake. But Luna, see she was different. She came up and told me how brave it was to stand up to Voldemort. We went on about that for a while, then some girls walked past and started calling her Loony, so we talked about how we both got made fun of a lot. She said I actually understood her and I told her she was pretty amazing…and she kissed me on the cheek. It all kinda went from there." Neville explained paying for his own bathing suit.

"Wow, Luna Lovegood, kissed you?" Ron asked bewildered. Not because it was weird for someone to wanna kiss Neville but Luna Lovegood…Ron couldn't picture her kissing anyone.

"And," Neville took in a deep breath," I gave her a promise ring." Ron stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open," You did what?!"

"Yeah, I mean we've been dating for almost a year. And I do love her Ron." Neville said happily and simply.

"Well good for you mate. Now what do you say we find the girls." Ron said slapping Neville on the back.

Neville and Ron walked to the entrance. The girls said they would meet them there at three-thirty. It was about three-twenty when the boys arrived. After about thirty minutes from three-thirty they finally got there. (A/N that's four o'clock if anyone wanted to know.)

"Where in Merlin's pants have you been?" Ron asked. Neville started cracking up.

"Wha'?" Ron asked.

"Say that again in your head Ron!' Neville laughed. _Where in Merlin's Pants have you been? Bugger…I didn't mean that…not that way. _

Ron turned scarlet. Hermione and Luna were laughing at him to.

"Well Ron, we got held up. We ran into Conner and I thought I'd introduce Luna." Hermione said still laughing. Neville immediately stopped laughing and looked at Ron. Ron looked like he was going to put the Avada Kedavra on the next person who walked in front of him. Hermione and Luna didn't seem to notice until Ron said, "Let's just go."

"You said to angry mate. Hermione's going to ask you what's wrong as soon as Luna and I leave you guys." Neville whispered.

"Yeah I know, but that Conner guy, I just, I don't trust him." Ron said still angry. Neville raised his eyebrows, "Well Ron, Hermione is not your property and the longer you don't do something about the relationship you want to have, the sooner Hermione can move on." Ron was shocked by what Neville said._ Holy…she could move onto to Conner if she wanted to. What am I doing? _

"You're wasting all the time you have mate." Neville said as if he read Ron's thoughts.

Ron didn't say anything else to Neville.

"Well," Neville said after a few minutes, "This is where Luna and I leave you guys. Bye." Neville grabbed Luna's hand and they walked down the street. Hermione ran to catch up to Ron who wasn't even waiting for her. She put her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"What is your problem?" Hermione asked on the verge of tears. _He is such an arse sometimes!_ Ron didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Ron please, I know you're mad that we stopped to talk to Conner, but we kept saying we had to go, and he just went on and on about soccer. He's a bit like Cormac McLaggen actually, he's changed. I promise Ron, we kept trying to leave." Hermione said tearfully.

Ron perked up a bit, when he heard Hermione thought he was Cormac McLaggen; a pompous jerk basically. Ron looked up and Hermione, she thought he was going to yell at her but instead he smiled, "I'm sorry Hermione, I was just worried about you that's all. You're always on time."

Hermione smiled. _He was worried about me. What a wonderful surprise. _Hermione and Ron walked for about thirty minutes until they finally reached Hermione's house.

"Ron what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"About five o'clock." Ron replied. Ron was hardly paying attention to her question though. He was thinking. Thinking very hard. _Come on Ron; just kiss her, he thought._

"Well Harry and Ginny will be here at six o'clock so I'm going to start making dinner. How about you run down to the Movie Gallery for me. It's right down the street, but the opposite direction of the mall." Hermione said pointing down the street and handing Ron a piece of paper with a movie title on it.

"Titanic?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and then you get a movie for yourself. If, Dina's there ask her what she recommends. Hurry." Hermione said quickly.

"Movies got it." Ron said sprinting down the street.

The movie gallery wasn't hard to miss; it was a huge pink building with two kids fighting over a movie on it. It was called Movies Galore. Ron snorted and walked into the pink building. He didn't know how to find the movie, so he walked up to the desk and to his relief Dina was standing behind it.

"Hello Ron." Dina said brightly.

"Hi…er I need help finding this movie. And do you recommend any movies?" Ron asked. Dina smiled and took the piece of paper, "Titanic eh? Hermione really likes that kinda stuff."

"What makes you think I'm coming to get this for Hermione?" Ron asked blushing slightly. Dina just raised her eyebrows.

"Ok it is for Hermione but…but…" Ron said growing redder.

"Come of it. It's obvious there's chemistry between the two of you and I only saw you two for…what? Five minutes. I wonder what the rest of your friends think." Dina said walking over to a row of movies and pulling one out. Then walking over to another and got another movie. Ron decided not to accept or deny the point Dina was putting across and waited. She walked back and handed Ron the movies, "Titanic and Romeo and Juliet."

"Hermione's reading that though." Ron said quickly pointing to the Romeo and Juliet movie.

"Surprise. She'll like the movie and she'll be happy you didn't disagree. Now that's ten dollars."

Ron pulled out his money and gave it to Dina.

"Bye Ron." Dina said. Ron just waved and walked back to Hermione's house.

Ron reached for the front door and turned the knob.

"Hermione I got the movies." Ron yelled down the long hallway. Ron didn't hear a reply just a bunch of laughing. Ron walked down the hallway and went into the sitting room. He could still hear laughing; laughing he knew. Ron set the movies down on the coffee table and walked into the dining room. He saw two people laughing, one person looking really annoyed. One of laughing had raven black hair, classes, and bright green eyes; the other, redheaded and blue yes.

"Hey Ron." Harry laughed. Ginny was in fits of laughter and couldn't even say anything.

"What so funny?" Ron asked slightly confused. He looked to Hermione for some feedback but she was just glaring at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh nothing." Harry laughed. (A/N people can only laugh so much…hmm don't you wonder why they're laughing?)

"Well I'm going finish making dinner." Hermione said.

"Here lemme help!" Ginny said, not laughing anymore, and following Hermione into the kitchen.

"Ok so what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Not here! I don't want them to here." Ron hissed.

"Ok? Then why don't we go outside or something?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded in agreement and the boys walked into the kitchen passed the girls and out the sliding glass door.

"So er…Harry where's Teddy?" Ron asked suddenly realizing the baby was nowhere.

"He's with Tonk's mom. She still wants to see him always, which is understandable, but she cries every time she sees him. To much of Tonks in him she says. And she wishes she had approved better of Remus, but it was too late. She regrets a lot of things dealing with her daughter. It's hard watching her cry. He's so like Remus though. Yet he's very like Tonks." Harry said sadly and distantly.

Ron always felt sorry for Harry. He had always lost so much. Ron used to be jealous of Harry until he grew up enough to realize Harry had it pretty bad. He still blamed himself for Tonks and Lupin dying. In fact anyone who died that day he said it was all his fault. And Ron knew it wasn't. All those people chose to stay to fight with Harry. Harry would blame himself forever though.

"So…what's up Ron?" Harry asked, his eye's a little wet.

"W-w-well…it's about-"Ron stuttered.

"Hermione?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Ron answered truthfully. He had no reason to lie to Harry.

"Ron, I don't know why you are being so thick. I really don't. You need to step up. A lot of guys are going for her, and the one she wants is being a coward." Harry explained calmly to Ron.

"I know, but…there's this Conner kid and..."Ron said angrily and began to explain about Conner.

When Ron was done Harry let out a low whistle.

"Man Ron, you better move fast, because you don't want to lose her to and egocentric git." Harry said.

"Yeah I know but, I don't know how to tell her Harry." Ron said sadly. Harry's raised his eyebrows, "You snogged her in the middle of a war against Voldemort, so I think you can tell her Ron."

"I don't know how….that book explains how to drop hints but not how to actually tell them you love them." Ron complained.

"You my friend are a git."

"I know bu-"

"Boys, dinner is ready." Ginny said opening the door. Ron sighed. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm, "Ron there's not a thing you can do to stop me ok? I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me."

Ron's jaw dropped," But you're only 18."

"I know, and I'm not saying we'll get married right away. After I turn 20 probably, but I love her Ron. And I want her to know it."

"Well, better you than anyone else." Ron sighed, "When are you going to ask?"

"Soon. Not tonight but soon." Harry replied. Ron nodded and the two boys walked inside. _That was a surprise, Ron thought._

A/N I just thought I'd tell everyone this, Victoire from DH is Fleur and Bill's daughter, J.K.R said so on CNN the other night. I thought I'd tell you so my sequel will make sense. Yes there is going to be a sequel! But this stories not nearly over! Kk bye

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	9. Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia

Ron and Harry walked into the dining room; Hermione and Ginny we're already seated.

"Wow Hermione it looks great!" Ron said, giving Hermione another compliment. This was not unnoticed by Harry who snorted and sat down by Ginny; giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes ladies it looks lovely." Harry agreed.

Ginny smiled at Harry a kissed him firmly on the lips. Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Oi, could you not, I' am about to eat." Ron said impatiently. He looked down at his meal; mashed potatoes, pork, broccoli, gravy, and salad. Ron being…ya know Ron he got a lot of everything. Ginny ignored her brother's comment since he was no longer paying attention, she kept kissing him. Hermione cleared her throat and the two broke apart.

"So Ron, as I hear it you and H-"Ginny began, but Harry shot her a warning look.

"Yes Ginerva?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind slipped my mind." Ginny said quickly.

"Well, I'm going to get some drinks. Does anyone want anything?" Hermione asked.

"Tea." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"All right. Ginny will you mind helping me?" Hermione said her teeth clenched.

"R-r-right." Ginny stuttered looking a bit frightened. Ginny followed Hermione into kitchen. Hermione turned around so fast Ginny almost fell over.

"What were going to say Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"W-w-well, I talked to Luna and Neville right before we got here, I mean ten minutes before we got here, they were at the park and said they saw you two holding hands when you walked into a juice place. The-they just thought it was weird how afterward you said you were not a couple. That's all Hermione I swear." Ginny stuttered. Hermione turned back around and but some tea on the kettle.

"So, Hermione if you don't mind me asking…why were you guys holding hands?" Ginny pressed.

"It wasn't holding hands Gin; he was being slow and I grabbed his hand so he would run! That's it." Hermione said.

Hermione put her hands on the counter and looked at Ginny, "So anyway you and Harry? How's that been?"

"Better than perfect. He's amazing and I love him so much Hermione. I mean I really love him. And I know he really loves me to." Ginny said happily, she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione wanted to smile for Ginny and she tried, but she wanted that to. She loved Ron and she knew it but she didn't know he felt. _Why doesn't he understand? Hermione thought. _Hermione of course didn't realize how much he understood.

While Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen making tea they Ron was asking Harry what Ginny was talking about.

"Ron! For Merlin's sake I have no idea!" Harry lied.

"Harry, don't lie to me! I know why Hermione brought Ginny in there; to ask the same question and she'll tell Hermione; I know she will!" Ron protested.

"Fine," Harry surrendered, "Well Gin and I, saw Neville and Luna at the park about, I dunno; ten minutes before we got here and they said they saw you and Hermione walking in the juice bar holding hands that's all mate."

"Care to explain?" Harry added.

"W-w-well, I was walking really slowly and Hermione wanted to hurry up and get to the juice place and she grabbed my hand to get me to hurry up." Ron said.

"Ron Weasley, she's making all the moves! She kissed you last year and you only kissed her on Christmas because of the mistletoe. Geez Ron you are a huge prat." Harry said seriously.

"I know I'm going to tell her that I lo-"Ron started to say until Hermione and Ginny came back into the room with a kettle of tea and some china cups.

After they all were done eating, which took quit awhile due to Ron, the girls went into Hermione's room to change into there swim suits and they boys went into Ron's guest room. Hermione changed into her bathing suit first. She still couldn't believe that Luna Lovegood had convinced her to buy a yellow bikini! _Oh Merlin why did I buy this? Hermione thought in horror. _

"Well dear I think that suit looks lovely on you. Yellow really is your color." The gilded mirror said happily.

"You again?" Hermione asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in Ronald's bathroom telling him how he looks?"

"Well dear, another young man was in there changing and I thought to come check up on you dear."

"Oh, well umm…a-all right." Hermione said, but the mirror had vanished, no doubt to go see how Ron was doing.

Ron was looking at himself in the mirror; he had purchased a pair of dark red swim trunks.

"Oh very lovely deary. You look absolutely handsome." The mirror stated. Ron looked at the mirror skeptically.

"What? You look very dashing. I have to say though, the girl in the yellow bikini could you give you a run for your galleons on who looks better." The mirror said.

Ron gasped,"N-n-not my sister!"

"Oh dear no! A lovely young girl, big brown eyes, short, her hair is shiny and honey brown, although I think it's usually bushy correct?" The mirror asked.

"H-Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered. _Hermione is a bikini? No way! Ron thought._

"What a lovely name! Yes, yes I do think so. You two would make a lovely couple."

Ron just gaped at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. He immediately saw Harry and Ginny but no Hermione. Ginny was wearing a green bikini, so there was no way it could have been Ginny the mirror had been talking about.

"Right, ready to go Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but er…where's Herm-"Ron started.

"She went to turn the pool lights on or something like that, so when it actually got dark ." Ginny said smirking at her brother. _Hmmm, wonder why he wants to know where she is. Ginny thought._

"Ron did you take our mirror from home?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?" Ron asked.

"No reason." Ginny said smiling. _Ah I see, the traveling mirror; he knows she's in a bikini. _

Ginny grabbed Harry and whispered what she just realized into his ear.

"You're kidding!" Harry whispered a little too loudly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"No Harry I'm not kidding!" Ginny whispered back.

"Bloody what?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing!" Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"Well I'm going to look for Hermione." Ron said walking out the door.

"Harry I have an idea." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and began whispering into his ear.

Ron walked out onto the patio and looked down at the pool. Sure enough Hermione was sitting down at the pool, in a bikini top and jean shorts, her glossy hair in a ponytail. Ron couldn't help but stare at her, and not because of the bikini actually; the sun was about ready to set and Hermione's hair was shining against the soft sun. _Come on Ron, you love her, let her know! His conscious told him. _

Hermione was obviously done with the lights because she sat back and wrapped her arms around her knees. A few second later her cat Crookshanks came out of the bushes and started rubbing up against her. She unwrapped her arms a pet her cat. She stood up and looked at the patio, no one was there. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She needed to do something to get her mind off him. She took off her jean shorts and was about to jump into the pool until someone behind her(hmmm wonder who?) tapped her on the shoulder; she spun around and slipped on some water, she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Ron's arm and they both fell into the water. Hermione was first up, sputtering and gasping for breath. Ron came up a few seconds later shaking his hair.

"Ronald Weasley, don't ever sneak up on me again!" Hermione yelled, swimming to the shallow end of the pool.

"I-I-I- I didn't mean to scare you I thought you saw me coming Hermione, I am really sorry." Ron said apologetically.

Hermione sighed, "It's all right."

"Geez guys start without us." Ginny joked; her and Harry walking off the patio and down to the pool.

"Well it was an accident. Ronald, scared me half to death, I slipped and pulled him in with me." Hermione told her trying to glare at Ron but started laughing instead.

Harry got into the pool and as Ginny started walking in Harry grabbed her waist and started carrying her around the pool.

"Harry James Potter! Put me down this instant!" Ginny shrieked. Harry just smiled. He put her down and she jumped on him; wrapping her legs around his torso and she kissed him so hard he fell backwards into the water; bringing her along with him. Hermione and Ron started laughing. Harry came out of the water gasping for air, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Ginny laughed, "To get you back. I knew you couldn't resist me and I know the impact would take you down."

Harry prepared to attack her but she put her hand up, "How about we settle this couple wise Harry, well I mean not really since Ron and Hermione aren't together, but with a game of chicken."

"Well if Hermione and Ron agree to be beaten severely." Harry joked.

"Your on!" Ron said. Ron couldn't resist competition.

"Everyone knows how to play right?" Ginny asked. Hermione only nodded, _Oh Merlin I have to sit on his shoulders. _

"Ok let's move to the deeper end." Harry said grabbing Ginny's waist again, and started walking towards the deep end. Once they were there, Harry crouched down and Ginny sat on his shoulders.

"Hermione get onto Ron's shoulders." Ginny said pointing at Ron. Hermione swam over to Ron and didn't even attempt to get on his shoulders, so he grabbed her by the waist and crouched down a little and set her on his shoulders. Hermione was trying not to hyperventilate on Ron's shoulders and Ron was having a little bit of trouble downstairs.

(-cough- -cough- if you know what I mean). Harry and Ginny could tell they were both having some trouble; it took all the strength they had not to crack up.

"Okay, on the count of three….one…..two….three!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny and Hermione were wrestling to the death; both teams had advantages; Ron was stronger than Harry and could keep Hermione up better but Ginny, because she played Quidditch, was stronger than Hermione.

Hermione was certain she was going to loose. Ginny however was sure her and Harry were going to win, and for a split second she looked down at Harry and smiled and Hermione grabbed her arm and pushed her; Ginny and Harry fell backward. Ginny was taken by surprise and screamed. The couple came up sputtering.

"We won!" Hermione yelled triumphantly. Ron took her off his shoulders and she sank into the water half way and hugged him tightly around the middle, "Good job Ron."

She took in his smell. It was wonderful. _How can someone smell so good after they've been in the water? _

He hugged her back and put her down. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione realized that she just attacked Ron and coughed nervously," So, w-why don't we uh go into the hot tub."

They all agreed and were off to the hot tub. Ginny and Harry were out of earshot of Ron and Hermione.

"Ok Harry, ten minutes, remember wait ten minutes." Ginny whispered.

"I know Gin I know!" Harry whispered.

Hermione set the temperature and turned on the bubbles (Fish from Finding Nemo-my bubbles. Me- No not your bubbles wrong story).

"So how's little Teddy doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he's great. Smartest baby I've ever seen; due to the fact I never saw you as a baby Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Yeah he's adorable also. The cutest baby I've ever seen and he's er…very mischievous, hangs around Harry a bit too much." Ginny laughed, punching Harry playfully in the arm.

Harry stood up.

"Where are going?" Ginny asked.

"Bathroom." Harry answered walking to the sliding glass door.

Harry leaving left only Ginny, Ron and Hermione. (Well duh….)

"So, Hermione when are your parents coming home?" Ginny asked.

"Well they'll be back this Saturday and be leaving Monday for their anniversary and then they'll come back for a couple days after that, and then go to see my grandparents in America for two weeks." Hermione answered.

Ginny gaped," Geez! And your parents trust you here, alone, with MY brother?"

"I think so." Hermione said uncertain.

"Well, I think they trust her, just not me." Ron muttered.

"Probably so, no one in their right mind would trust you Ronald Weasley." Ginny laughed.

"Oh ha-ha." Ron said.

Hermione sensed an argument so she quickly changed the subject, "So Ginny, you're fresh out of Hogwarts, what are your plans; job wise?"

"I'm not to sure. I think Harry is still going for being an Auror, and I would like to be beside him in that, but he wishes me not to." Ginny sighed.

"Well it seems like you tow are already married," Hermione laughed.

"No, no, no! But really, I have no greater wish then to get married to him. And I think I'll check on him. He's been gone an awful long time." Ginny said getting out of the hot tub and walking into the house.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny whispered looking around the dark house. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her.

"Ok Harry, calm down we need to make this work for Ron and Hermione okay." Ginny said pulling away from Harry.

"Right I'll go work on Ron's room and you set "the mood" or whatever." Harry said kissing her on the cheek and running up the stairs. Ginny walked into the sitting room and found her wand where she had left it when she first arrived.

Ron and Hermione were sitting across from each other not even talking. Hermione didn't know what to say to him so she just sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

"Aren't the stars lovely?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron looked slightly taken aback but he looked up anyway, "Yes they are beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you he thought._

"Well, I think we should get out and go see if everything's okay with Harry and Ginny." Hermione said briskly standing up; Ron did they same, but as Hermione went to the door, it was locked.

"Bugger," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The door is locked and my wand is inside and so is my key." Hermione said.

"Well I'll go check the front door okay." Ron said sprinting to the front side of the house. In only a few seconds he was back. Hermione looked at him; he only shook his head.

"Dammit. GINNY!!! HARRY!!!" Hermione yelled pounding on the door.

"Hermione, I really don't think they're going to answer." Ron said softly grabbing her wrists.

Hermione gasped, _Oh Merlin why does he have to touch me? _

Then, the wind began to blow very harshly, Hermione shivered; Ron still had not let go of her wrists.

"Ron let go, I need to go get my shorts." Hermione said trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh right." Ron said letting going of her wrists. Hermione went and got her shorts. Once she had them on she ran back to the hot tub.

"It got so cold, maybe we should get back into the tub." Hermione said.

"Well, you just put your shorts on, and plus the water is stone cold and the heater isn't working I just tried it.

"Bullocks!" Hermione yelled.

"Not at all." Ron stated. _Merlin's pants it's freezing. _

"Well I even forgot my towel inside!"

"So did I."

"Merlin what are we going to do?"

"Well if walk or something it'll keep us warmer than just standing here."

"That's smart; we could walk through my garden. I can show you my flowers!"

"Okay, lead the way Hermione."

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything to each other until they reached the small garden.

Then Hermione heard music. _Oh Merlin the neighbors are having another party. _

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Our neighbors. They always have big bashes. You can hear the music best in the garden." Hermione answered.

"Oh."

Hermione shivered again. Ron's arm instantly draped over her shoulder. She felt electricity surge through her whole body.

"Come on let's go look at my roses." Hermione said; to her surprise Ron didn't remove his arm; not that she minded.

Hermione lead him over to a part of the garden that you could defiantly hear the music now; and people's voices.

"These ones are my favorite." Hermione said pointing to a light red(not pink) purply color, that was lit only by the stars the moon and the lights coming from the party. Ron nodded, he noticed that the music suddenly stopped. And people were yelling.

"What the hell?" A voice yelled.

"I dunno but the player ain't workin!' Someone else yelled. Then a song started playing.

"What the hell is that?" Someone asked.

"I dunno, er….I guess grab your dance partners." Someone said.

Hermione heard the song perfectly.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

Hermione looked at Ron. _Well this ironic. _

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

This time when Hermione looked up Ron was looking at her; he took his arm of her shoulder, but she grabbed his hand; he didn't protest.

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Ron didn't take his eyes off Hermione. Her eyes were glued to his.

_this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

While the music of the song was still playing faintly Ron couldn't take it he went in to kiss her she came up to kiss him. Everything was perfect.

"OI!" Someone yelled.

_No dammit, Harry's timing is horrible! Ron thought pulling away from Hermione. _

"What?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Well Ginny doesn't feel well and we noticed that the door was locked so I thought I'd come get you and you could say goodbye to Gin." Harry explained.

"Oh," Hermione said letting go of Ron's hand, "Yeah we'll come and say goodbye."

Hermione sprinted up to the house.

"DAMMIT! Harry Potter you have about the worst timing ever." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh was something going on?" Harry asked smirking.

"Yes there was actually!"

"I figured, well good thing Gin and I are leaving eh?" Harry asked smirking. Ron ignored him and they finally reached the house.

Hermione was asking Ginny if she was okay and how she felt and tried to give her medicine.

"Well Gin and I are going to leave you." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Bye guys." Ginny said trying to sound weak. _I hope im being convincing._

Obviously she was because neither Ron nor Hermione sensed anything.

"Bye." Harry said.

Ginny turned to Hermione and winked. Hermione suddenly realized what happened.

_Ginny wasn't really sick! They planned all that!_

"Well er….I am off to bed, sleep well Ron." Hermione said quickly running up the stairs.

Ron was miserable; he trudged up the stairs and into his room. He went into the bathroom and put on a pair of maroon boxers. He walked back into the room and grabbed his book, turned on the lamp, and got into bed.

Hermione locked her door and walked into the bathroom, her hair was damp and frizzy. She hopped into the shower really fast and washed her hair. She couldn't believe Ginny had done that to her. She suddenly realized how obvious it was. Once she was done taking a shower she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a light pink tank-top. She sat on her bed and sighed. She grabbed for her book. Suddenly she heard a huge scream. It was Ron. _Oh Merlin what happened? Hermione thought. _She stood up, unlocked her door and ran down the hallway.

She tried to open Ron's door but it was locked.

"RON! RON! Are you okay? What's wrong? Lemme in!" Hermione yelled pounding on the door.

"The door swung open and Ron staggered out, he looked terrified. He was terribly pale.

"Ron, Ron what happened?" Hermione asked her voice full of concern.

"S-s-spiders, tons of them! I killed one and it sprouted into two, I tried to make them disappear with my wand and the two sprouted four. I tried and tried but every time I tried they sprouted twice the number of spiders!" Ron said shaking.

"That sounds like the fireworks Fred and George set off in Hogwarts fifth year." Hermione said hugging Ron for comfort.

"Y-y-yeah I know. H-H-Hermione?" Ron asked still shaking.

"Would you…mind if…"

"Yes Ron?"

"IwaswonderingifyoucoulduseyourwandtomagicacotorsomethingformetosleeponandIcouldsleepinyourroomonthecotofcoursenotinyourbed." Ron said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I was wondering if you could use your wand to magic a cot or something for me to sleep on and I could sleep in your room on the cot of course not in your bed." Ron said slower but in barley even a whisper.

"Yes I think that would be all right. I can ask George to come over tomorrow; I do believe this is one of their products." Hermione said.

Ron hugged Hermione even tighter and said thank you over a million times. Hermione walked Ron to her room. She used a spell and pulled a cot out of thin air. She grabbed some blankets and pillows out of the closet right out side her door and laid them down on his cot.

"Hermione, you're a life saver." Ron said. Hermione only nodded and sat back down on her bed cross legged.

Ron sat down on his cot and looked at her.

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Ron said.

CLIFFIE!! MWAHAHAHAHA! I have bad news guys, I am gonna be gone all weekend so you're going to have to wait for chapter ten. I'm really sorry. Man cliffhangers are fun! I'll write you all three more chapters on Monday! Hope you liked it! Ginny and Harry are very conniving aren't they? So is Ron really going to tell Hermione those three little words? Wait till Monday to find out.

-hpsbiggestfanever-

p.s. The song I put in here is really pretty. You should listen to it on youtube or something! OK bye!


	10. Midnight Discussions

Midnight Discussions

Hermione looked up at Ron, "Sure, tell me anything."

"Hermione," Ron said, propping his elbow on his elbow, "I love….your house." _Dammit! Why can't I just tell her?_

"Except the spiders?" Hermione asked laughing a little. _He wasn't going to say he loved you…_

"Yes except those." Ron agreed smiling.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"I….I know how to get onto my roof…and you can see the stars really well from up there…I was wondering if you'd like to go up there with me."

Before Hermione got her answer Ron was already up and at her window waiting. Hermione got up slowly and walked towards the window. She got in front of Ron and opened the window. She put her hands and head through the window and grabbed on to the top of the roof and pulled her feet onto the frame of the window a pulled herself up.

Ron did the same but go up much faster than she had, due to his muscles and tallness.

Hermione lay across the roof and looked up at the stars; Ron next to her; both unaware that a ginger haired girl and a raven haired boy were watching; arguing.

"Harry! I can't believe you. I said wait ten minutes. You waited seven! They didn't kiss!" Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry! I really am! At least the spiders worked!" Harry said apologetically.

"Shhhh!! They're talking!" Ginny whispered.

Ron was sitting up his hands supporting his wait; keeping him up. He looked towards Hermione. _She's so beautiful. _

"Ron?" Hermione asked; realizing that Ron was half naked. _Oh my, he's only wearing boxers! Am I insane?!?!_

"Yes?" Ron asked, still looking at Hermione.

"Why…did you date Lavender?" Hermione asked sitting up, and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Ron didn't know how to word the sentences wanting to come out of his mouth without sounding shallow. He decided to wing it.

"W-w-well, the thing was with Lavender, she liked me. And she was pretty. I wanted to prove to Ginny someone did want to kiss me. And Lavender she was just, kinda there. I was also jealous that someone I liked had kissed someone who wasn't me." Ron whispered looking at Hermione again.

"And who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, ah, ah you asked one question. My turn." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. Ron thought about something good to ask her. He couldn't think of anything. Then it hit him. Such an obvious question. But weird because he would never ask it.

"Explain to me, what is love." Ron asked shyly.

"Explain it? I don't know if I can…." Hermione whispered.

"Try your best. You're smart."

"Love is…complex. It's not about the words we say, the actions we take, the things we do, or the hearts we break. Ron, it's about the people who can take one fatal look at one another and just know that's who they are meant to be with forever, even if they are with someone else. It an indescribable feeling when you love someone. Like the smell of the rain, the look of a rose, or the feeling of forever. You just can't explain why you love someone, or how you can love someone so different from you. And sometimes love doesn't work. One person has love for the other but the other is…just plainly doesn't love you, but yet, people can find the strength to try and love again. But loving someone and being in love are different. You can be in love with someone and they in love with you, but if you love someone that doesn't mean they love you in return. Because when you love someone you can tell and only you know you love that person. But when you are in love, everyone can tell around you and both parties love each other. Personally I want to be in love…but I guess I only love someone. Ron, tell me, what being in love means to you, I mean really means to you." Hermione said a little out of breath.

"W-w-well, to me being in love means, you care about a person for all that they are, not just what they have in their favor. For example, I know I didn't love Lavender. I liked her for her lips, which makes me a shallow bastard, but she had no faults for me to like about her. I know I said faults, but when someone you love has faults it's cute to watch them, but you also have to love them for their strengths. She really had no strengths and as I said earlier I kissed her for only two reasons. I think being in love is when you love someone for their strengths just as much as their faults. You are in love with everything about them. And I quit agree. I would rather be in love than love someone who doesn't return the feeling." Ron said also out of breath.

Hermione looked at him.She loved him; that much she knew, and even though she had known him for so long, he still surprised her. She was surprised at so many things he had done in the past, but one question was itching in the back of her mind, she had to ask it.

"Ron? Last year when we were searching for Horcruxes and you left; you came back, saved Harry, and stabbed the locket. Harry said it yelled at you. What did it say?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked up at the stars and sighed. He didn't want to tell her this way. He wouldn't lie to her. He would shadow the truth with the truth. (A/N I know that doesn't seem to make sense but you'll see what he means.)

"Well, it told, well it yelled, that I was Harry's shadow in everything and the girl I fancied loved him, which Harry cleared up for me. He said nothing had ever happened between them." Ron answered. He shivered; he realized he was only in his boxers, sitting on the roof with Hermione. The shiver wasn't unnoticed by Hermione. She still had her wand with her. She waved it and a blanket appeared out of thin air. She scooted closer to Ron and put the blanket over him.

"And this girl you fancy; anyone I know?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah you know her pretty well." Ron said inching closer to Hermione. Ron couldn't hold his emotions in anymore he inched closer to her face; she to his and then a roll of thunder broke the moment. _Where the hell did the rain clouds come in? Ron asked himself irritated. _

Harry looked a Ginny, "Damn they were close."

"I know," Ginny whined watching Ron and Hermione climb back through her window. Rain began to lightly fall on the rooftops.

"Well we better leave." Ginny said sadly. And with a large _CRACK! _Harry and Ginny disappeared.

Hermione sat on her bed and looked at Ron. He wasn't looking at her just walking towards his little cot. She wanted to tell him so badly but she couldn't. He would react oddly and she knew it. The recent events meant nothing; they were in the moment emotions, nothing real. Ron got into his cot and turned so he wasn't facing Hermione. He couldn't understand how every time they got so close something happened. He didn't want to screw this up with Hermione. Slowly he drifted into a deep sleep. Dreaming a dream that had already been a reality.

A/N

Hola, everyone! It's Monday and you all are thrilled! I know you are. Just kidding. But the next chapter will be much longer. It also contains Ron's version of the Christmas party! –GASP- What will happen?

Keep reading to find out!

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	11. The Plan

The Plan

"_Ron!" Someone yelled from the dance floor. It was Lavender Brown. _

"_Hey Lavender." Ron said unenthusiastically; he had hoped it was Hermione._

"_You look less than happy to see me. I'm not coming to be all over you Ron, I was coming to tell you good luck with Hermione, because it's very obvious. Plus I'm with Seamus now." Lavender said happily._

"_Me? And H-H-Hermione?" Ron asked; although he knew it was true. _

_Lavender just raised her eyebrows and walked away. Ron looked around the room. He hadn't seen Hermione yet and had no idea when Harry and Ginny would arrive. _

"_Hey little bro." A voice said form behind him._

"_Hey George." Ron said turning around looking his brother in the face. The happiness wasn't gone from him; but George was still mourning over the loss of his twin; his brother; his best friend. He had decided to throw the Christmas party for Fred. "He would have wanted it that way." George had told Ron earlier that morning. _

"_So, are you looking for Hermione?" George asked._

"_N-n-no." Ron stammered. _

_George just snorted._

"_Hey look Ron its Harry." George said pointing to the door. Harry and Ginny walked through the door hand in hand. They both looked happy. Ron wished he had that with someone; but not just any someone; Hermione._

"_Well I'm going to go get Harry's present." Ron said walking through the crowd. He hoped to get there soon but was stopped by a gaggle of girls._

"_You're Harry Potter's best friend!" One girl giggled. Ron remembered her from their sixth year; she was Romilda Vane. _

"_Er, yeah…"Ron said trying to find a way to escape the girls._

"_Wanna dance." Romilda asked batting her eyelashes._

"_No particularly." Ron said pushing past the girls. _

_Ron walked a little ways and a big brown bag full of Christmas presents came into view. He reached it and stuck his hand inside trying to find the present. Then someone else's hand slid into the bag, Ron felt his hand tingle and instantly knew whose hand it was. _

"_Sorry Hermione." Ron mumbled. He could feel his ears turning pink._

"_Oh it's fine just getting umm...Harry's Christmas present." Hermione said blushing a little. _

_Harry and Ginny sniggered behind the two and put their heads together._

"_Oh yeah...erm...me to." Ron mumbled his ears still a shade of pink._

'_Well umm...Merry Christmas then." _

"_Yeah uh you to."_

_Ron watched as Hermione pushed Harry's present into his(Harry's not Ron's) chest and ran through the party. _

_Ron walked up to Harry and gave him his present._

"_Happy Christmas Harry." Ron said_

"_Ronald Weasley go after her!" Ginny said looking annoyed at her brother. _

"_B-bu-but-"Ron stuttered._

"_No buts, you like her go after her, see what's wrong." Ginny said angrily and Ron didn't protest. _

_Ron made his way past more girls who suddenly realized who he was, but he ignored them. He reached a little hallway and say Hermione sitting on a cushioned bench crying._

"_Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione's head popped up and he saw her puffy red eyes._

"_What?" She snarled._

"_Are you all right?" Ron asked stepping in front of her. She stood up to her full height and looked him straight in the face, "Perfect." _

_Ron knew she was lying. She began to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder._

"_Hermione I'm not a stupid as you take me for." Ron said not loosening his grip on Hermione, he stepped closer._

"_Please tell me what's wrong!" Ron said. For a second his grip on Hermione slackened. He saw mistletoe that hadn't been there before on the ceiling. _

"_I really don't want to talk about it!" Hermione said getting her shoulder out of Ron's grip. She turned around, but Ron reached for her hand. He knew it was stupid but he had to try. _

"_Wait a second! You forgot something." Ron said._

"_What?" Hermione asked craning her neck and looking at the bench she had been sitting at. _

_Ron didn't tell her, he just nodded up to the ceiling. Oh Merlin I hope she doesn't object. Ron thought. _

"_Mistletoe?" She gasped, "Where did that come from?"_

"_Who knows?" Ron said calmly moving closer to Hermione. Oh Merlin, how can I be so calm. He tilted his head towards hers. He pressed his lips softly against hers. Her lips are so beautiful Ron thought. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked fluttered. He smiled, "Merry Christmas Hermione Jean Granger."_

_He walked away leaving her all alone. _

"_Nice one Ron." Someone said._

_Ron looked around, "Hey Neville." _

_Neville laughed, "Ron! You are hopeless." _

Ron suddenly awoke. He looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

"BLIMEY! SEVEN? Surely not seven P.M.! Bugger it is!" Ron shouted to no one in particular. He needed to get dressed, but he remembered that his room was infested with spiders. (How does he know Hermione didn't talk to George already?)

"Merlin what am I going to do."

"I believe Ron I can assist you." Said a male voice.

Ron whipped around to see himself looking into the face of Harry Potter.

"Wha-?" Ron asked.

"Here, Hermione told me about your spider problem." Harry said handing Ron a pair of nice jeans and white dress shirt. Ron noticed that Harry was wearing something similar but, his shirt was black instead of white.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you missed a hell of a lot. How in the name of Merlin did you sleep so long?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. I guess, I was just tired, I mean after, ummm me and Hermione talked on the roof, I stayed awake forever thinking. And I was awake, hours after she woke up. And I guess I finally fell asleep." Ron answered simply.

"You and Hermione were on the roof together?" Harry asked, grinning slightly, and raising his eyebrows (doesn't that make you all want to raise your eyebrows?).

"Yeah, but just like you Harry, thunder storms have horrible timing." Ron grinned.

"Well, stop paying attention to everything else and just do it, for Merlin's sake! Now get dressed. Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, but Harry was already gone.

"He asked why didn't he?" Hermione asked as Harry descended the staircase.

"Yeah but I didn't tell him." Harry assured her.

"Now Hermione, go hide and we'll tell him what's going on and you can, I don't know, apart up into your room when he leaves, it'll look better if you're coming down the stairs." Ginny said quickly. She was really giddy.

"O-okay." Hermione gulped.

They heard a creaking noise come from the stairs. Hermione knew he was coming, so she snatched her wand for the dining room table and apparated into her room.

Ron walked out onto the threshold, and looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, Ronald, you look rather dashing." Ginny joked, pulling Ron back into reality.

He knew immediately that something big was going on. Ginny was wearing the golden dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she had, let's just say spruced it up a bit. It was a tad shorter and strapless. She had a pair of golden strapy heals, her hair was up in an elegant bun and she had a golden headband in her hair. (A/N O.O Ginny is wearing a lot of gold)

"Ginny, what the hell are you wearing?" Ron sputtered.

"Clothes." Ginny laughed.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked not even paying attention to Ginny anymore.

"She was up stairs changing last time I saw her. She used her parent's room." Ginny explained.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Hermione was invited to a party, and she decided to invite Ginny and me. She told us you been sleeping all day, and so I stayed here, and Ginny took Hermione to buy a dress. And from what I gathered, Hermione's parents meeting was longer than scheduled and they'll be back Sunday instead of Saturday." Harry answered.

"So," Ginny went on, "We decided to, go to the party and spend the night on the beach."

"And don't worry we packed some clothes for you Ron." Harry added grinning.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ron asked.

"We tried you just never did." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs. Ron gaped at her. She was wearing a blue strapless dress; part of the dress went down to were her knees should be and was cut slanted, and attached to the slanted part of the dress was a lighter blue ruffled material. (A/N I'm going to try a put on picture on here…the dress is gorgeous!) Her hair was sleek and shiny; curled softly and she had a shiny blue headband in her hair. She was wearing a pair silver strapy heals, and a white pearl necklace. Ron gaped at her. He had never seen her look so beautiful his entire life. He quickly turned away from her and put on his shoes.

"S-s-so we're going to spend the night on the beach?" Ron stuttered.

"That is the plan." Hermione answered.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like a million years. Family matters. Grrr….well anyway I hope you liked it! Hermione's dress is really pretty take my word for it. If I can't get the picture to show up on here, I'll change my picture on my file to the dress so everyone can see it. So if you can see it on here PLEASE tell me in your review! Thanks so much! Next chapter coming up really soon. I'm going to try and write 2 more chapters today or a really long one, because I'll be in Kansas all weekend. Okay well bye bye!!

-hpsbiggestfanever-

p.s. okay the picture didn't work so I'm changing my file picture. after you read this please go and look at it! Please and thankies!


	12. You do?

You Do?

Hermione was please with herself. She knew that Ron was rather please with how she looked and she was pleased.

"What kind of party is this?" Ron asked.

"It's like a formal dance party. Like, the Yule Ball kind of." Ginny answered. "When are we leaving?" She added.

"Now, I suppose, Conner said to come around eightish, but said we can arrive a bit earlier if we want." Hermione said lightly; grabbing a little purse.

"Conner?" Ron asked, trying not to sound as angry as he felt.

"W-w-well, yes he stopped by and asked me to come. He doesn't know you're staying with me, so I asked if I could invite some friends. Was that a bad idea Ron? Should I go alone?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Ron said to quickly and to loudly. The thought of Hermione alone with Conner frightened Ron.

Ginny and Harry grinned.

"Why don't we go?" Harry said, he could obviously feel that Ron would try and start an argument about Conner.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded walked down the hallway.

"RON!" Ginny hissed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't you dare bother her about Conner! He invited her, and she invited us. Just try and have fun. Please!"

Ron didn't say anything; he just walked down the hallway as well. Harry and Ginny followed suit and then very soon, they were all piling into the car. Ron and Harry were in the middle row of seats; the back was occupied with all the gear for the night on the beach. Hermione and Ginny occupied the front seats; Hermione was driving, because she was the only one who had a license.

No one knew exactly what to say to one another. Hermione just drove clicking her teeth together. Harry and Ginny were making faces at each other and Ron was looking out the window in deep thought.

Hermione looked out at the road. _What could I have been thinking, bringing him to this party? _

Ron was still looking out the window. The sun wasn't setting yet the sun shown on his red hair. Hermione looked back in time to see the sun hit Ron exactly perfect for a split second. The sun shown in his eyes and his hair. _He is perfect. Hermione thought._

Ginny, still making faces at Harry, seemed to see Hermione look back at Ron, by the look in Hermione's eye Ginny knew what she was thinking, for Ginny had remembered that she always had that look in her eye when she looked at Harry. Ginny smiled to herself and looked at Hermione, whipped out her wand and whispered _Muffliato._

Hermione looked at Ginny. She looked back at Ron and Harry, who were both picking at their ears.

"W-w-what was that for?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"We need to talk Hermione Jean!" Ginny said sternly.

"Ummm…."

"We need to talk about your situation with Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it. You both fancy each other."

Hermione sighed, "That obvious?"

"Oh yeah."

Hermione sighed again, "What do I do."

"You have to tell him the truth."

"I can't, I'm afraid Ginny."

"Bu-"

"No Ginny no buts. I'll do it when I'm ready."

Ginny sighed and muttered a counter curse. Ron and Harry seemed to have failed attempt to get the buzzing out of their ears. Hermione wondered if they new they had cast that spell.

Ron wasn't aware of anything going on around him. He still looked like he was in deep thought.

_What if I don't move soon enough and Conner beats me to her? Ron thought. _He could hardly believe that hot tears stung his eyes. He wanted Hermione, he did and he knew it.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized that the car had stopped.

"Ron?" Hermione said opened his door. He hadn't been buckled up so he fell out of the car right on top of Hermione. (A/N HAHA!)

"Damn! Hermione I'm sorry." Ron muttered, turning bright red, he got up and helped her up.

"It's okay." Hermione said rubbing her back.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive!" Hermione smiled.

"Well then, shall we?" Ron asked her extending his arm.

"Yes, I think we shall." Hermione replied with a smile taking his arm.

"Where did Ginny and Harry get off to?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Hermione said looking around, "Oh there they are!"

Ginny and Harry were standing in a line of about hundred formally dressed people.

Hermione and Ron walked over to them, and looked around. Hermione let go of Ron's arm and Ron immediately turned to Harry to talk.

"Hermione does this cost anything?" Ginny asked worriedly, turning to Hermione.

"Yes, but since I invited you, I'm pa-"Hermione began but was cut short.

"No Hermione you and your guests follow me, you are my special guest." Conner said from behind them.

Ron spun around immediately; Conner lost a bit of color. Ron and Conner looked as happy to see each other as Harry would have been to see Voldemort again. Conner hesitated but then smiled.

"This way ladies," Conner said extending his arm to Hermione and Ginny. Both accepted and giggled.

Harry looked at Ron as if saying, _What the hell is with this guy?_

"I know Harry." Ron said angrily.

"The only difference Ron is I trust Ginny, since I am dating her, Hermione on the other hand can do whatever she chooses." Harry said calmly.

Ron felt as though he had been slapped in the face. He looked at Harry, "This is like Krum all over again."

Ron and Harry kept walking and finally saw Conner, Ginny, and Hermione. Ginny looked rather annoyed, Hermione intrigued, or pretending to be and Conner was jabbing away.

Ron quickened his pace, and reached them within seconds. He tapped Conner on the shoulder, causing Conner to stop talking. Hermione and Ginny gave him a grateful look.

"Yes?" Conner asked annoyed.

"Are you aware that a party is for dancing and talking to people and they're not just about talking about ones self." Ron said

"Uh yeah whatever." Conner said turning back to Hermione and Ginny, only to find that they were now in conversation with Harry. Conner looked infuriated. He cleared his throat, "Well if you follow me we can go to the actual party."

Conner was about to offer his arm to Hermione but Ron was too quick he offered his arm to Hermione first. She grabbed it and squeezed his arm. Conner got in front of the group looking rather sulky. He walked them through a door and out another. There was a dance floor, a juice bar, tables full of food, colored chairs, and a DJ box, but behind everything was the ocean. The sun had just begun setting and it was perfect and serene looking.

"Bathroom is in there, and if you feel tired there's a sitting room." Conner said. "Hermione? May I have the first dance?" Conner added extending his hand.

"No actually, I promised Ron I would dance with him first." Hermione said taking Ron's hand and leading him to the dance floor. A nice slow flowing song began to play.

"You didn't promise me anything Hermione." Ron said softly as Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I didn't have to. And I would rather dance with you than Conner anyway; he is more pompous and cocky than Cormac McLaggen."

Ron put his cheek on Hermione's head, "And what am I?"

She pulled her head out from under his, and looked at him.

"You Ronald Weasley are exactly what I want."

Ron blushed a deep crimson.

"And what am I?" Hermione asked still looking at him.

"You are the most beautiful, amazing, caring women I know." Ron answered. He couldn't take it. He didn't care how many people were watching. He leaned into kiss her and then, "Excuse me can I cut in?" Conner asked.

Ron didn't move he just went forward and pressed his lips against Hermione's. She sighed and waved Conner away. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck deepening the kiss. Her hands moved up to the back of his head; her fingers entwined with his hair. He had one hand on her back the other on her head.

To Hermione he was the only real thing in the world. She didn't want this to end. But then Ron's head jerked from hers. She knew he hadn't broken the kiss. She opened her eyes to see Ron's bloody cheek and Conner about to punch him again.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late, Conner had swung yet again.

The music had stopped and Ron's whole mouth was bleeding; along with his cheek.

Conner was yelling, "NO! I LIKED HER FIRST!"

He sounded like a little kid screaming for candy.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE KISSING HER!" Conner yelled punching Ron again.

Hermione was infuriated.

She stepped in front of Ron. Conner stopped. All eyes were on the two of them.

Conner seemed to struggle for words, "H-H-Hermione, I loved you first. I entertain you right?"

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "No, you think you entertain me by talking about yourself. You don't love anyone but yourself. You see him? The one you punched. The one lying on the ground. He loves me, and he doesn't have to tell me, because I already know. I always have, and I've always known I love him to. He loved me first; you don't know how to love anyone but yourself. I never loved you. Get over yourself."

Conner's jaw dropped," How could you not love me? I'm everything! I'm gorgeous, I'm smart, I'm athletic, and I'm….perfect!"

Hermione's fist met Conner's nose, "YOU ARE NOT PERFECT! AND RON IS ALL THAT AND MORE! HE'S MORE OF MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Some people were looking at Hermione as if she were insane. Others looked at her admiringly. Hermione looked down and Ron's bloody face. She grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. They didn't say anything to each other; Hermione just held his hand and walked through the door; followed by Harry and Ginny accompanied by Luna and Neville. Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she looked at Ron's face.

Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione.

They didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Hermione, do you think it would be all right if Neville and Luna accompanied us to the beach tonight. They walked here, so they need a ride by Neville's to get some clothes and we could go to a better part of the beach that was away from the party." Ginny said softly as they reached Hermione's car.

Hermione nodded. Neville looked at her, "Hermione, I can drive if you like. I do have a license."

Hermione just nodded again. She threw Neville the keys. Neville and Luna got into the front seats; Harry and Ginny in the middle row of seats. Hermione then remembered all the gear was in the back.

"Ginny can I see your wand?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and handed Hermione her wand. Hermione turned the gear small and put it in her white purse and cleaned Ron's wounds with the wand.

He had a couple cuts on his cheek and his mouth was still swollen. Hermione handed Ginny back her wand and sat down in the back seat. The car began to roll away from the party and Hermione spoke to Ron in a whisper so no one else could here, "Why didn't you hit him back?"

Ron looked at her and smiled, though it looked painful," I didn't fight back because I had nothing to hit him for. Jealousy will drive a man insane. And you don't like being violent."

Hermione smiled a watery smile and a tear trickled down her face. Ron pulled his hand up to her face and whipped the tear away and kissed her. She kissed him back. She wanted to pull away, she knew it was hurting him; she could feel his swollen jaw, and she wanted to cry harder. She tried pulling away again but he deepened the kiss. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. He pulled away and looked down at her. She looked at him; his shirt was covered in blood, his face was gashed, his eye was black, and his jaw was swollen, but he was still gorgeous in Hermione's eyes. Ron looked down at his shirt and saw it was covered in blood. He blushed slightly and took off his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and she put her head on his chest.

With a lurch the car stopped. Luna and Neville got out of the car and ran into a little house. Minutes later they both emerged carrying rucksacks and Neville carrying what looked like a radio.

They got back into the car. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's chest and he had fallen asleep with his arms around her.

"Wake up!" A voice said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We're at the beach! Come on! It's so pretty!" Ginny said happily.

Ron opened an eye to see Hermione looking up at him, grinning.

"That was some party huh?" Ron asked.

"It was awful. I did like one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Want me to show you?"

"Please do."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron.

Hermione sat up and grabbed her white purse and slipped out of the car. She pulled out about five dollar sized items and muttered an incantation. The gear was large again and Ginny pulled out her wand and set up the magical tent Hermione had brought. When the tent was up the girls went inside to change first and they boys were outside. Once the girls were done they switched. Harry, Ron, and Neville came outside the tent to a warm fire. Luna and Ginny were jabbering away but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She walked down to the beach." Ginny said as Harry slid his arms around her waist.

Ron walked down to the beach and saw Hermione standing looking out at the sea. He crept up behind her, a slipped his hands around her waist and held both her hands; she tilted her head back and kissed him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed.

Ron put his lips right next to her ears where she could feel his hot breath, "I love you."

Hermione let go of his hands and turned to face him.

"You do?" Hermione whispered.

"More than anything." Ron whispered back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and mashed her lips to his. She pulled away, and said softly, "Ronald Weasley, I love you to."

Hey everyone! Did you like that chappie? I hope so! Well anyway! I'll try and update Monday if I can. So yes that means….MORE CHAPPIES! We need way more of them anyways. It's only been 3 days! How are Dr. and Dr. Granger going to take it? What about when Ron and Hermione visit the rest of the Weasley's looking for Fred and George! I already know how my sequels going to go after I'm done with this! Little hint, sadly Jenna comes back and Conner keeps trying. MWAHAHAHA!! DRAMA!!! Lol well enjoy! Hope you liked it!

-hpsbiggestfanever-

H


	13. Chapter 13

The Dream

Hermione and Ron were still on the beach, holding each other. Ginny kept looking at them smiling. Harry loved her smile.

"You know, it's really about time." Neville said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, and now that they're together no more distractions." Ginny said slyly kissing Harry firm on the lips.

Harry smiled in the kiss, he loved every second of it, but Ron's voice pulled him back to Earth. He wasn't talking to Harry in particular, he just knew Ron wasn't very lenient on Harry snogging Ginny in front of him.

"So what exactly are we going to do now?" Ron asked them, grasping Hermione's hand.

At first everyone thought he was addressing just Hermione, but when he looked at all of them and asked again; Ginny spoke first," I dunno, what can we do?"

"OH! I've got it. I brought this Muggle radio, and some CDs Luna helped me pick out. I don't know what half of them are, but we could listen to them and have our own party, since our last one was cut…er short." Neville said glancing at Ron.

"Ooh! That would be lovely!" Luna said happily clutching Neville's hand. Neville smiled.

Hermione looked around at all the couples and suddenly realized she was one. She had never really had a boyfriend. Cormac McLaggen hardly counted since she only did it to make Ron jealous. But at least she knew everything she had worked for wasn't ever a waste of time. She looked up into Ron's face and new she was meant to be with him forever.

Ron was talking to Neville when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder; the second he turned she kissed him, a slow long kiss; Ron hadn't expected it, but enjoyed it anyway. Neville cleared his throat and Ron and Hermione broke apart. Ron was grinning form ear to ear. Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh Merlin, maybe it was a bad idea to get them together. They can't keep their hands of each other." Ginny sighed.

"Agreed." Harry said.

"I must say, I do agree with Ginny." Luna said.

"I as well." Neville agreed.

Hermione just kept smiling. She was with Ron, and no one could damper her spirits about it.

"What will Mum and Dad think of this?" Ginny asked Ron grinning.

"Ah they love Hermione, it'll all be fine." Ron smiled.

"I never said they didn't, but what about Hermione's parents?"

"They'll love him." Hermione said squeezing Ron's hand.

Ron didn't feel assured. What if they didn't like him, since he was now…kind of a couple with their only child? Neville seemed to since Ron's thoughts and tried to make the mood more comfortable.

"How bout that music then?" Neville asked. Ron gave him a grateful look.

"Sounds great." Hermione said.

Neville walked into the tent and a few seconds later came out with a little CD player and a bunch of CD's.

"Take your pick." Neville said.

"Ooooh! Can we listen to the really pretty one's? It reminds of the songs of the Crumpled Snor Kaks!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Umm what do you think? Hermione?" Ron asked in her ear.

"Huh?"

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" A voice yelled in Hermione's ear.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in her room. (A/N sorry guys I had to make all that a loooong dream, because it has to take longer for her and Ron to get together.)

She looked up into Ron's face.

"What's today?" She asked him hopefully.

"Friday. Your parents called and said they'll be home around four." Ron answered sitting in his little cot.

_It was just a dream. _Hermione thought sadly.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"About eleven. And you still need to call George about the spiders."

"Damn I do."

"Well he's at Mum and Dads I guess. I sent a patronus to him this morning." Ron smiled.

"Really? Has he sent one back? Then why do I need to call him?"

"You don't I was kidding around."

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm. The thought of her dream being fake made her very mad.

"So what shall we do today Miss Granger?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him and realized he didn't have a shirt on. Her cheeks instantly got hot.

"Umm…umm….Merlin, Ron, what does it take you to put a shirt on. I mean really." Hermione said blushing furiously.

"What you don't like what you see?" Ron asked running his big hands down his chiseled six pack of abs. He kept smirking as Hermione's face grew redder.

"Well how would you like it if I just ran around with no shirt on?" Hermione asked.

Ron stopped for a moment and he instantly turned red. He tried to keep the thoughts away of how he used to wish when Lavender began pulling her shirt up in front of him it was Hermione instead. However he never let it go that far with Lavender.

"You wouldn't though, and I'm a guy so it's a great deal different." Ron said getting off his cot and walking to the door.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well myself, I fancy a….a walk around the pool wanna come?" Ron asked.

"Yeah hang on a second so I can get some decent clothes on."

"Okay see you in a minute."

A/N

-Readers-

I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've been so busy! School and stuff so I never have the time. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. Please keep reading.

Cya

-hpsbiggestfanever-

H


	14. I Won't Ever Let You Go

I'll Never Let You Go

Ron walked down the stairs and out to the patio. He wished nothing more than to tell Hermione that he really did like her….possibly love her. He sat on the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in the water. Nothing had been hard with any other girl he had dated or liked…or just Lavender. With Lavender it had only been about snogging, but he wanted something with Hermione something that he knew was there. Something everyone else saw even though they tried to hide that they didn't know it….but how could they not? When they used to bicker it was only because they didn't want to fall in love….but that proved wrong. Or had it?

Hermione walked to Ron's door and opened it-preparing to see it infested with millions of tiny spiders. However she saw nothing at all (besides furniture and clothing). _Oh my…I bet that…this was planned! _Hermione thought. She walked over to Ron's window and saw him sitting out on the edge of the pool. Her heart welled up inside her chest. How could one boy make her feel so….warm and lovely inside? And make her feel beautiful and important on the outside even though she didn't feel it herself?

Ron looked around to see Hermione standing in his bedroom window. She was looking down at him and then vanished. He stood up and was about to turn around when he heard a loud pop and someone grab him and push him into the water. He opened his eyes under the cool water to see Hermione looking back at him and pushing her legs to get out of the water. He met her up top; sputtering.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"Pay back for scaring me last night." Hermione smiled.

"You know what?" Ron asked trying to be serious.

"What?" Hermione said laughing.

"It….is very unlucky that you are way shorter than I am, and very less strong than me as well." He said simply swimming toward her quickly.

"Wha-AHHH!" Hermione screamed as Ron grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder.

"RONALD WEASLY! STOP! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" She screamed as he walked into the deeper end of the pool.

"May have worked with Grawp 'Mione but not me."

Hermione huffed and pretended to be really angry.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly after they had reached the deepest part of the pool.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"D-d-don't put me down in the water please…."

"Huh?"

"W-w-well I-I-I know last night you saw me swim but…I could touch on my tip toes…and I know I can't here and I'm not the best swimmer."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't answer she just closed her eyes as she felt her feet touch the water.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly feeling her body shift to a different spot.

"I won't ever let you go." He whispered in her ear.

She kept her eyes closed and nestled her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder and put her arms around his neck.

"Oi! Hermione!" someone called from the front side of the house.

"Conner." Hermione sighed opening her eyes. Ron was swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Let's go see what he wants." Ron mumbled.

"Right…"

Hermione and Ron walked through the back door with towels on and walked down the hall and opened the door.

Conner had been smiling but his smile faded once he saw Ron in Hermione's house.

"Er…hey Hermione. Wanna hang out with ME today?" Conner asked emphasizing the me.

"Well Conner I might but…Ron is staying at my house this summer and it may be ru-" Hermione began.

"Nah go for it Hermione. I need to go to the Burrow and see Mum and Dad anyway. Maybe I'll go see Harry and Ginny to." Ron interjected.

"Yeah see it's all good fun. So…go get dressed and I'll wait for you out here." Conner said happily.

"All right." Hermione mumbled. _Why does he want me to hang out with Conner? _Hermione asked herself as she and Ron walked back down the hall.

Ron sprinted up the stairs and Hermione just sat on the couch. He came down and was about to apparate right out of the house but Hermione stood up and walked over to him, "I thought you didn't like Conner!"

"I don't."

"Then why did YOU suggest that I hang around him all day possibly."

"Might as well give the guy a fair chance Hermione."

"A fair chance for what?"

Ron didn't answer her just quickly kissed her on the lips and apparated out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

MY FAITHFUL READERS! Im so sorry I have had 0 time to do anything lately! Basketball and play practice and choir and all that has….been forever but now it's Christmas break! Two full weeks for me to write and write! Wooo! Thanks for still reading! Bye bye!

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	15. Rape

Chapter 15

Hermione touched her lips. _He kissed me. _Hermione smiled and ran up the stairs to get dressed. When she reached her room she found her door was closed and a sticky note attached to the door. She noticed Ron's untidy handwriting right away.

'_Mione,_

_I meant what I said. _

_Ron_

What on earth was he talking about? Hermione sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. She put her hair in a quick pony-tail and went out to meet Conner.

"Hey." Conner said as she walked out the door.

Hermione only nodded and pushed past him.

"I thought we could walk to the beach."

Hermione just kept walking toward the direction of the beach._ Sure we can go to the beach. _Hermione thought, completely ignoring Conner.

**Mean While At the Burrow**

Mrs. Weasley was busy making lunch for George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, and Teddy.

Teddy was sitting in Ginny's lap smiling as his hair changed from blue to green.

"So Ginny have you heard from Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked throwing bacon into a pan.

"Actually, we were over at Hermione's last night and they seemed fine."

"'Ave zey kissed yet?" Fleur asked intently.

Ginny shot Harry a glance telling him he should explain.

Everyone else looked around at Harry.

"Well er….you see we locked them out of the house and put a jinx on the hot tub so they wouldn't be able to keep warm that way and I couldn't see them so I yelled for them…and they almost kissed." Harry mumbled.

"Bad!" Teddy yelled pointing at Harry.

The whole table exploded with laughter and no seemed to notice the loud pop and the red-haired young man standing before them.

"Afternoon." Ron said waltzing into the kitchen.

"Ron!" Several people of the party exclaimed.

"Hello dear! We're Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurrying over to Ron and hugging him.

"Well…an old friend came by and I thought she could hang around with that friend and I could come see everyone." Ron said hugging his mother back.

"Well sit down and have a spot of breakfast." She said letting go of Ron.

"Ron, inquiring minds would like to know, who is this chum of Hermione's?" Bill asked.

"Old Muggle school friend." Ron answered grabbing a piece of toast.

"Well zat iz all very nize but 'oo iz it?" Fleur asked.

"Does it matter?" Ron asked spreading strawberry jam on his toast.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well it doesn't matter to me."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it Conner?"

Before Ron could answer Fleur asked, "'Oo iz Conner?"

Again before Ron could answer this question Ginny and Harry explained who he was due to what Hermione had told them and what Ron had told them. After Ginny finished the last of the "Who is this Conner" question the whole room looked at Ron.

"Wha'?" Ron asked shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

"You just let her go with some pompous git you don't even like and who fancy's the girl you're in love with?" Bill asked.

"Well I figured give the bloke a fair chance." Ron answered simply grabbing another piece of toast.

"Ron you're a prat." George said shaking his head.

"B-b-but Ron what is she falls for him?" Mrs. Weasley asked awestruck.

"I don't think that'll happen." Ginny piped in.

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, because Hermione told me he was very much like Cormac McLaggen. In other words he's all about himself and Hermione….well never mind." Ginny answered quietly.

"See? Don't worry." Ron said shoving more toast in his mouth.

"Things happen though Ron." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly as she put the bacon on the table.

"Mum! All of you. I'm not letting Hermione go okay? Not this time." Ron said angrily.

"What if she lets you go Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

**At the Beach**

"Hermione wait up!" Conner yelled.

Hermione just kept walking, having no intention to listen to Conner talk about himself.

Sadly for Hermione since Conner did play football(soccer) he caught up.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Conner asked angrily.

Hermione just laughed and continued to ignore him. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around," Why are you ignoring me?"

Hermione shrugged him off," Because I really don't feel like listening to the thousand goals saved by Conner! Okay? I only agreed to come because Ron told me I should."

She walked off angrily away from the beach.

"Hermione come on!" Conner said catching up to her as she reached a street corner.

Hermione just ignored him and walked down the street.

"What's happened to you?" Conner asked.

At this Hermione spun on her heel and walked straight up to him angrily and slapped hard across the face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!?! I MEAN HONESTLY! YOU'RE THE ONCE PRANCING AROUND LIKE A HUGE PRAT, ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE KING OF THE WORLD! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T JOINED JENNA'S CLUB OF EGOMANIACS!" Hermione screamed at him.

At this he rolled his eyes and kissed her on the mouth. She tried to push him off but he pushed her into the alleyway. She kicked him hard in the groin and he let go of her mouth for a split second to say something, "Hermione come on you know you're attracted to me." He pressed her harder against the wall and continued kissing her. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to push him off her. He pushed her hard against the wall and her head hit it with such a force she felt something warm trickle down her head. She tried kicking him again but he kicked her and her knees felt like buckling but he held her up. He began to sneak his hand up her shirt and unclip her bra and she was powerless against him and couldn't get him to stop. His tongue licked the bottom of her lip begging for the entrance she didn't want to give but she let it in only to bite it hard with her teeth. She felt blood come into her mouth and took the opportunity of his pain to kick him hard in the groin and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"What the hell?" He asked as he ran at Hermione slapping her in the face and ripping her shirt more than he already had trying to get her bra off.

She flicked her wand and yelled _"Stupefy". _

"Wha-?" He asked the spell hitting him squarely in the chest.

"_Obliviate!" _She screamed at Conner causing his eyes to go out of focus slightly.

She pulled out her wand and with a faint pop she disappeared.

**The Burrow**

Ron looked down at his Muggle watch. It read 2:15.

"So Ron after you get back to Hermione's are you going to meet her parents?" Harry asked. Only Ginny, Harry, and Ron were inside. Everyone had went out to the backyard to have tea.

"Don't have much of a choice do I mate?"

"Guess not." Ginny said.

Then they heard a faint pop in the sitting room of the Burrow. Ron stood up as a girl with hair caked with blood, a small cut on her cheek, bruises all over her arms, her shirt torn up the side exposing her bra that was unclipped( A/N I mean this as in it's unclipped but it's still covering her) , tears pouring from her large brown eyes, and her knee's were wobbly. With one glance at the room Hermione Granger fainted onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- this was kinda weird to write cuz i'm usually writing about bunnies or something. Not usually a rape scene. Though it does tell you that no mater what Conner has no chance and her and Ron will be together more than usual. So that's good. The next chapter will be pretty long(hopefully). And for those of you who want to know….sadly I'm not British or anything and I live in the States( ). I live in the middle of a bunch of hicks(if you don't know what that is it's really countrish people) and I'm not one of them I guarantee you that. Anyway just letting you all know that, and hopefully I'm doing a good job at this story because I know I'm not J.K. Rowling(but then again no one can measure up to what a magnificent writer she is) and I'm not British so….that pretty much sucks. Anyways….hope everyone likes it.

-hpsbiggestfanever-


	16. Chapter 16

The Dream

Hermione was sitting on a park bench. The sun was too bright and everything it reflected off of seemed white. She looked over to her right and saw a huge white tent covered in red and white roses. Somehow she knew she was supposed to be there. She looked down before standing up and realized she was in a white strapless puffy dress; her hair was sleek and shiny in beautiful brown curls. _Odd…_she thought. She stood up and walked closer to the tent.

"HERMIONE!" Someone yelled from behind her.

She turned to see a girl with flaming red hair in a golden elegant dress hurrying towards her.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hermione I must get a picture of the bride and the maid of honor. Which by the way I am so glad you chose me!" Ginny said happily pulling a wizard camera out of a purse she was holding.

_BRIDE? You've got to be kidding me! Explains the dress though…_

"Oh all right…" Hermione said acting like she knew what was going on.

Ginny began to hold up the camera but at the moment a raven haired boy with brilliant green eyes, glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead appeared.

"Here Gin lemme take the picture." Harry said gingerly taking the camera from Ginny.

"All right three, two, one." Harry said as the camera took a picture.

"Well we best get going! And you madam need to hurry up and get ready to get married!" Ginny said happily grabbing Harry's hand and began to walk quickly to the tent.

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny stopped abruptly and turned, "What?"

"Where's Teddy?"

"Mum has 'em!"

Hermione looked down and the moment she looked up they were gone. She began to walk towards the tent and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Teddy Lupin who must have been two by now.

Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically and stumbled toward Hermione, "Oh HERMIONE!! I'm so happy! It took so long!" Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley back.

"Well we best be going and getting a seat." Mr. Weasley said detaching Molly from Hermione. The Weasley clan seemed to vanish just as Harry and Ginny had.

Hermione felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her father dressed in a black suit.

"Well it's time." He said as his eyes began to tear up.

Hermione grabbed his arm and walked toward the tent.

When she walked through the threshold she stopped to stare at all the beauty around her.

Gold and silver curtains hung from the ceiling merging together. Muggles and wizards alike were sitting around enjoying themselves. Golden cushioned seats were throughout the entire tent and the carpet was red velvet. White rose petals covered the ground and every other kind of rose stood in large bouquets all over the tent.

"Wow Daddy. It's beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"Everything you ever wanted sweetheart." Mr. Granger returned as music began to play.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled from across the room. Ginny sprinted towards with Hermione's bouquet in her hand.

"Here." She said giving Hermione the bouquet and whipping a tear from her eye.

Mr. Granger began to walk Hermione down the isle. Everyone in Hermione's living memory was there. Even Draco Malfoy.

Hermione pretended not to know who her groom was, but deep down she knew who it was and she was euphoric.

Sure enough she looked up and looking at her was her one true love. His hair was red gold and his eyes were such a beautiful blue. He had the most loving smile plastered across his face. Those perfect freckles just across the bridge of his nose made her smile.

"Ron…." she whispered.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes She looked around the room she was in; in hardly any time at all she realized she was in Ron's room at the Burrow. She looked down at her arms realizing they were severely bruised. Everything that had happened came back to her. Even her wedding dream about Ron. She could hear a faint snoring and looked at the chair next to the bed. It was occupied by Ron; worry etched across his brow. His hands were down by his knees and he looked terribly uncomfortable. He was holding a bottle of Fred and George's Patented Daydream Charms. _Explains the dream_ Hermione thought.

Hermione looked around for her wand. She searched around the room quietly, careful not to wake Ron. She found it on Ron's desk along with a book. She picked it up and laughed.

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?"_ Hermione giggles quietly. "That's just lovely. No wonder he's lost some of his pig headedness."

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _Hermione whispered pointing her wand at Ron.

He rose into the air and plopped down on the bed in a more comfortable position.

Hermione sighed and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley squealed grabbing Hermione and hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Ginny said from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah Hermione everyone was really worried about you." Harry said slipping his fingers through Ginny's.

"Especially Ron." George said solemnly.

Hermione found that having that many people there overwhelmed her a little bit. She began to get dizzy and fell down.

"Oh for heavenz sake! Don't crowd ze poor girl!" Fluer yelled kneeling down to Hermione.

Everyone instantly backed away.

""Ow are you?" Fluer asked sweetly, getting Hermione to her feet.

"I think I'm better just…a little shocked I suppose." Hermione answered sitting down at the table.

"Did the day dream charm do any good? Mum and Fluer were working on you like Dad works on his Muggle inventions and we thought it would help. So I went down to the joke shop and asked George for one." Ginny rambled.

"Yeah I didn't feel a thing." Hermione said smiling.

"You've been out for so long deary." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"How long?"

"Three days." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh no…my par-" Hermione began.

"Your parents have been informed and they sent their love. They'll be in America soon and they'll call." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

"Now why don't we get some breakfast in you?" Mrs. Weasley said merrily.

Hermione nodded.

"Hey Mum! We're gonna take Hermione for a walk while you and Fluer cook." Ginny said.

"Fine dear."

"Come on Hermione." Ginny exclaimed, using her free hand to grab Hermione's arm and yanking her outside.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"An update."

--

OML! My dear people! Yes I just said OML! It's a thing with my very best friend. ANYWAYS! Im so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I haven't forgotten you! I've had zero time to do anything…basketball then track and choir it's been a mess of stuff! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and the next one I coming soon! I swear it on how much I love Harry Potter I will update at least three chapters today! (4-18-08) I promise you my faithful readers! Please comment! And I have a question has anyone read a story kind of like this one. Ron goes to Hermione's and stuff and later on they go to this theme park with this ride called Arachnophobia(it's also the name of the chapter). I was just wondering because I've been looking. Anyway onward! The story is nearly done! A sequel is coming! MWAHAHAHA! I love you all

-Hpsbiggestfanever-


	17. Chapter 17

The Dream

The Update

"An update?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes on you and Ron! What's been happening?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, we're not stupid." Harry said exasperated.

"Obviously." Hermione murmured.

"Come on you can't tell us nothing has happened between you and Ron." Ginny said smiling.

"I can so."

"But you would be lying." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! Wait, what? N-n-no I'd be one hundred percent….lying." Hermione sighed.

"We knew you were anyway…you're to damn stubborn Hermione." Harry said.

"So?" Ginny questioned.

"He kissed me and that's all." Hermione said in a barley audible voice. _Not to mention some truly romantic occasions._ Hermione thought happily.

Ginny and Harry looked at her skeptically but Hermione was done talking. She waved at Ginny and Harry and apparated into Ron's room.

She made a loud pop when she entered but Ron didn't stir. Hermione bit her lip and crawled next to Ron. She immediately felt his warm, strong hands wrap around her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, "I was worried about you." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I know…"

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned herself to face Ron but he kept his hands securely around her waist. She studied his face. His eyes were tired looking but still a piercing blue. His hair was messy and ginger stubble was growing on his face. He was giving her a tired smile.

"Yes?"

"You didn't read my book did you?"

Hermione laughed, "Just the title."

"Promise."

"Cross my heart."

"And hope to die?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Should I?" She teases.

"Merlin no…"

There was silence for a while. Hermione laid extremely close to Ron, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Hm?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to kill him."

Hermione had been afraid that he would say something like that.

"Don't bother," Hermione sighed, "I erased his memory."

"I don't care. He's a git either way and I don't like him."

"Neither do I. But….he's not what's important."

Ron turned to look at Hermione. Their faces barley a centimeter apart.

"Then who is?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Hermione rolled on her opposite side so she wouldn't face him anymore.

"It's not stupid. Sometimes I don't know if…"

Hermione turned back to him, "You don't know if what?"

Ron closed his eyes, "I don't know…if all things I'm thinking….are what you're thinking to. I keep wishing desperately that everything I want….to be with…you….is everything you want to….to be with me."

Hermione rolled on top of him and put her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hands and curled them into her palms.

"Ron?"

"Yeah…?"

Hermione scooted up, her lips right next to Ron's ear, "I am thinking the same thing."

Ron sat up," Then I have to do this properly…"

"Do wh-?" Hermione began to say but was cut short when Ron's lips touched hers. Ron but his hands around her waist and Hermione entwined her fingers in Ron's soft hair. After several minutes of intense face suckery they broke apart. They laid back down a Ron laced his fingers through Hermione's.

"Hermione…..will you….be my girlfriend?"

"Ron. Don't ask stupid questions." Hermione smiled as she rolled on top of him kissing him.

THE END!

-Readers-

HA! Okay so I'm done with story but a good sequel is coming soon! Maybe the first chapter today! Woot! I hope you liked it!

Much Love

Hpsbiggestfanever


End file.
